


Ее не видно на белом

by Gevion



Category: The Purge: Anarchy (2014), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь живых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ее не видно на белом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).



> Текст написан для ЗФБ-2015. Эпиграф и название взяты из песни Белой Гвардии "Черта".
> 
> Предупреждения: насилие, смерть второстепенных персонажей и многочисленные смерти статистов, мат, серая мораль, «многоголосое» повествование, сомнительность происходящего, инфернальный антагонист. Пейринги присутствуют в виде намеков или за кадром.

_У тебя, безусловно, были причины_  
_Выиграть первый бой._  
_Но вряд ли ты потрудился представить,_  
_Всё, что это повлечёт за собой._  
_Твой самолёт, готовый взорваться,_  
_Уже набирал высоту._  
_Вряд ли ты думал об этом, когда_  
_Переступил черту._

_Черта_  
_Нарисована мелом,_  
_Её не видно на белом,_  
_За нею дверь в никуда._

_Пока что вы живы._

_До начала следующей Судной ночи осталось три часа._

_Вы должны задать себе вопрос: что мы творим?_

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

В ноябре Лори ушла, в декабре съехалась с Шейном, а в январе Рик уже не мог вспомнить, что чувствовал раньше, до всей этой неразберихи с бумагами и бракоразводным процессом. Ему было больно, ей – не в меньшей степени, хоть именно Лори и приняла окончательное решение.

Декабрьские ночи были самыми мрачными, потому что Рик ушел с работы, не в силах видеть Шейна каждый день, и пил, как не пил никогда: абсолютно не просыхая. Его абстрактная ненависть, одновременно ни на кого не направленная и обращенная на весь мир, была так сильна, что проходи Ночь в декабре – он пошел бы. Подписался бы даже на это.

Но он не мог позволить себе забыть про Карла со всеми его подростковыми проблемами, ведь Карл-то решения не принимал и не мог принять, но от него все равно этого требовали ( _кого ты любишь больше, маму или папу?_ ). И любой вариант был хуже не придумаешь, но тяжелее всего давалось ожидание.

Карл сказал, что останется с матерью, и при этом вовсе не выглядел потерянным мальчишкой. Совсем наоборот: казался таким взрослым, таким высоким.

Ненависть в сердце Рика к тому моменту уже поутихла. Ее заменила глухая боль, которую большую часть времени по привычке вроде и не замечаешь, но сил она все равно отнимает немерено.

У него даже сейчас внутри все словно ноет на одной частоте – не ностальгия и не сожаление, так, отзвуки долгой болезни с осложнениями. Ничего смертельного, но жить с ними все равно тяжеловато.

Накануне позвонила Лори, назвала адрес кафе и сказала ждать там, а еще неизвестно зачем добавила, что Карл не то чтобы в восторге от перспективы провести Ночь в компании отца, но и не особо сопротивляется. Это логично: Лори для безопасности достаточно Шейна, и лучше, чтобы на каждого владеющего оружием приходилось как можно меньше гражданских. Все это так странно звучит, словно речь идет о спецоперации, а не о ежегодном празднике кровожадности.

У Рика с собой почти нет оружия – по общепризнанным меркам одна беретта за достаточную амуницию не считается, – но времени до начала Ночи еще много, а он на машине.

Нужно успеть отвезти Карла домой и заехать в магазин за продуктами. Лори придет, конечно же, с Шейном, и Рику кажется, что он к этому почти готов, только вот ключевое слово здесь – «почти».

В кафе тихо играет какой-то блюз – странный выбор для такой забегаловки, но это никого не напрягает, – и деловито снуют между столиков официантки с подносами. Народу не много, но и не слишком мало. Каждый делает вид, что все в порядке, что так и надо: «Не принесете мне еще кофе, мисс? _(А иначе я приду за вами через несколько часов и прострелю вашу хорошенькую головку)_ » .

Лори опаздывает почти всегда, пусть и не намного. Он к этому привык. Так происходит и сейчас, потому Рик не волнуется, спокойно допивая кофе. Они приедут втроем, так же, как раньше, только теперь на месте Рика – Шейн. Всюду пролез, и в их отношения с Лори, и в жизнь Карла. Последнее простить тяжелее всего.

За окном, буквально в нескольких метрах – большая дорога, ведущая к выезду из города. Район неплохой, куда более фешенебельный, чем тот, в котором Рик, Лори и Карл жили раньше. Шейн настоял на переезде сюда совсем недавно, они скорее всего даже привыкнуть еще не успели. Лори наверняка долго пришлось запоминать названия улиц.  
Это ведь только для полицейского умение ориентироваться на местности – нечто само собой разумеющееся, со временем превращающееся в привычку.

В любом месте, в любое время первое, за что цепляется взгляд – количество входов-выходов, размер окон, непросматривающиеся углы. Паранойя – один из побочных эффектов профессии, и далеко не самый бесполезный.

В безопасности собственного дома Рику сомневаться не приходится, не зря же Лори так легко отпускает Карла с ним: там есть сигнализация, видеонаблюдение, а также все, что можно легально раздобыть человеку со связями в полиции. Никаких поводов для волнения.

В этом районе Рику бывать еще не доводилось. Город огромен, и знать все его маршруты невозможно. Приходится быть начеку. На всякий случай в машине есть навигатор и карта, но лучше бы обойтись без всяких случаев.

Шейн, Лори и Карл появляются в кафе на полчаса позже оговоренного.

Лори красива. Очень красива и очевидно счастлива, и виновата в произошедшем не больше, чем он, но Рик все равно едва может на нее смотреть. Почти двадцать лет вместе, еще со школы – это не шутки, а с Шейном они дружат и того дольше.

Еще лет через десять они, может, и сумеют стать добрыми друзьями, но пока что Рик обоих почти ненавидит.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

При рождении Ларри Кэббота окрестили Винсентом Ван Ротгемом, но назвать эту пафосную нелепицу его настоящим именем язык не поворачивался. Во-первых, нельзя торговцам оружием носить таких звучных имен. Во-вторых, какое же это настоящее имя, если называли его все равно или Ларри, или Кэбботом, или еще как, в зависимости от степени близости?

Каждого, кто осмеливался обращаться к нему по имени, придуманному родителями очевидно в минуту помутнения рассудка, он вышвыривал за двери без промедления, а на все вопросы о происхождении псевдонима отвечал односложно и однозначно.

Для Мерла Ларри в хорошие дни бывал дружищем, в плохие – драным козлом, но обычно его и звать не приходилось: сам подходил, стоило Дэрилу с Мерлом только появиться на пороге склада. Вытирал перепачканные в оружейной смазке руки о подол своего идиотского грязно-персикового фартука (единожды увидев этот цвет, каждый запоминал его именно под таким названием – потому что это был нихрена не коралловый и не бежево-оранжевый, как старик порой старался уверить всех, нализавшись).

Подходил Ларри спокойно, без подобострастной спешки и долго тряс протянутую лапищу Мерла в своей в странном слишком крепком и будто дерганном рукопожатии, после которого ныла рука.

Неплохим он был мужиком, этот Ларри: все еще рыжим, несмотря на седину, временами смахивающим на давно подобранного с улицы, но так и не облагородившего дворового пса.

Эта дворовая натура то и дело показывала себя: ругался старый хрыч так искусно, что аж заслушаешься, а еще умел вышвырнуть зарвавшегося клиента, даже не прибегая к самому весомому аргументу, спрятанному под прилавком. Про аргумент знали все, потому что Ларри сам его всем показывал – настоящий раритетный кольт, такой уже нигде не купишь.

Эти двое прошли вместе всю войну, а во время Восстания успели довоевать недовоеванное. Каждую Ночь Ларри с кольтом, естественно, не расставался. Может, показывать всем свое оружие и не было слишком умным решением, но уважение к бизнесу Ларри и необходимость иметь его в друзьях, а не во врагах, предотвращали любые попытки покуситься на его товар.

Ларри любил травить байки и делал это превосходно. Настолько, что ненадолго заглянувшие клиенты оставались пропустить по паре кружек включенного в стоимость покупки пива. Оно тут было чуть ли не вкуснее, чем в самом крутом городском баре – холодное, темное, с шапкой белоснежной пены, – и попытаться выведать поставщика этого божественного напитка было бесполезно. Ларри не соглашался раскрывать его ни за какие шиши, поясняя, что пиво пивом, а бизнес – бизнесом, и плохой бы из него был деловой человек, если б он так просто разболтал свой главный секрет.

– Ну вот представь такого крепкого молодчика, вроде меня, только лет на двадцать пять помоложе да позорче, – начинал он обычно ни с того ни с сего. – Двадцать пять лет назад ежегодная бойня не была настолько кровавой. Тогда никто еще не привык к тому, что можно кого-нибудь убить и не только не сесть, но и как бы очиститься от скверны и выполнить свой гражданский долг. Этой херне было только пятнадцать лет, а такого срока маловато, чтобы вытравить из памяти человека старые привычки. Я-то как раз из Афганистана вернулся, у меня привычки были ровно те, что требовались, только бойни мне еще там, среди песков, хватило, на всю жизнь вперед. Снова лезть под пули – слишком похоже на самоубийство, а трусом, способным на него, я никогда не был, как не был и ублюдком, который любит смотреть на чужую пролитую кровь. Так что в Судной Ночи я не участвовал и телевизор от греха подальше выключал, только кольт вот клал на тумбочку и сидел так все двенадцать часов. Не потому, что боялся или сторожил кого-то, а просто по привычке, будто снова стоял часовым на стреме.

Таких историй у Ларри Кэббота имелось бесчисленное количество. Он доставал их в самый неожиданный момент, словно фокусник – зайца из шляпы, и были эти истории про него самого и про его бывших друзей-однополчан. Окружающие ему чуть не аплодировали.

Ларри травил и смешные походные байки, и какие-то странные, с первого взгляда бессмысленные россказни, и откровенный бред, который, скорее всего, привиделся старику после лишнего бокала крепкого односолодового. Подобные порождения его воображения превращали старый заброшенный склад, куда умасленная полиция давным-давно не совалась, в место почти легендарное.

Каждый знал съехавшего с катушек Ларри Кэббота, который порой такое городил, что аж страшно становилось, а порой отказывался разговаривать вовсе.

Мерла, как подозревал Дэрил, тянуло на склад, как магнитом, именно из-за стариковского безумия и повернутости его морали. Это, конечно, помимо необходимости поддерживать репутацию первосортного мудака и головореза всея Вудбери, который ни одной Судной Ночи не пропускает. Мерл в старике будто родственную душу распознал. Потому и предпочитал закупать оружие именно там, а к крупным магазинам относился с презрением, в котором было что-то от полудеревенской уверенности в том, что лучшие овощи – в собственном огороде или на рынке, лучшее молоко – у соседской коровы, а в супермаркеты ходят только разленившиеся богатенькие горожане.

Логики в этом не больше, чем во всем остальном, что происходит в их прекрасной свободной стране. Да славится Америка и спасшие ее Отцы-Основатели.

Во всяком случае, у Ларри было то, чего у других днем с огнем не сыщешь: оружие, которое действительно хорошо показывало себя в деле, и продавец, который не задавал вопросов, предпочитая держаться подальше от морально-этических проблем современности. Именно поэтому Ларри торговал со всеми, кто относился к нему с достаточным уважением: не открывал дверь пинком, не пытался обворовать или нагреть и не дрался с другими клиентами.

Житейская мудрость и холодное пиво тоже привлекали многих, особенно любителей поразмышлять за кружечкой-другой о судьбах нации.

Сам Дэрил склад терпеть не мог, ему там было почти физически неприятно, но с Мерлом все равно неизменно ездил, объясняя это банальным любопытством: что полоумный расскажет в этот раз?

В очередной раз они отправляются к Ларри за день до Судой ночи. Поздновато, но тот обещал приберечь для них кое-что из особенного арсенала, и Дэрил про себя ругается, что очередная байка – это совсем не то, что ему нужно перед двенадцатью часами кровавого ужаса, если Мерлу опять придется лезть в самое пекло. Потому что он пойдет следом – они с братом еще после смерти папаши договорились, что и в Ад отправятся вместе, чтобы не встречаться там со своим разъяренным стариком в одиночку.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Отец называл их «мои девочки», учил рыбачить и стрелять из ружья, а перед Ночью каждый год на неделю увозил их из города в глушь, в охотничий домик – чтобы его девочки были в безопасности. Они и были: Андреа никогда и нигде не ощущала такого спокойствия, как там.

У них был старый, но все еще сильный пес: безымянный, с порванным ухом. Отец смеялся, что они с ним одной крови – пока еще не немощные старики, готовые умереть, защищая Андреа и Эми.

Старики погибают, девочки остаются жить. Естественный порядок вещей.

Первым умер отец, вслед за ним – пес, а сестры выжили, но в этом не было ничего естественного, потому что погибли их защитники не от старости, а от дробных пуль, которыми их напичкал сумасшедший лесник за пару часов до окончания Судной ночи.

Убил их, а потом полез к рыдающей связанной Эми под юбку, и вот тогда-то Андреа наконец поняла, что может заставить человека убивать. Сделала то, к чему словно готовилась всю жизнь, сама того не зная.

Она вывихнула себе запястья, пытаясь вывернуть их из грубой толстой веревки, и содрала кожу не просто до крови – до мяса, но ублюдка все-таки достала. Задушила той самой веревкой и еще долго не отпускала. Будь бечева леской – наверняка отрезала бы ему голову.

В охотничий домик они больше не приезжали и другого пса себе не завели. Эми перестала быть нежной и отзывчивой папиной девочкой, а Андреа только смотрела на нее, словно боясь, что та растает в воздухе.

Но Эми была живой, материальной: хрупкие кости и тонкая кожа. Она не смогла растаять в воздухе, когда в нее врезалась машина с ничего не соображающим по пьяни водителем. Это даже была не Судная Ночь.

Надевая перед мутноватым зеркалом купленный втридорога бронежилет, Андреа представляет себе сестру в летнем платье. С ее смерти прошло полгода.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

Сын снова вытянулся. Замечать это больно, потому что каждый новый миллиметр – время, когда Рик не смог быть рядом, хоть и хотел этого сильнее всего на свете.

Карл подходит к его столику вслед за матерью и смотрит по сторонам, словно не желает даже здороваться с отцом. Потертые джинсы, новая футболка – Рик ее не помнит – и бейсбольная кепка. А ведь не так давно Карл чуть не со слезами на глазах выпрашивал у Рика его шляпу «только померить».

Выглядит он нормально. Обычный школьник: не капитан команды, конечно, но и не заучка. У него наверняка есть чем заняться кроме просиживания штанов со своим стариком-неудачником, и все это очень печально – точь-в-точь сюжет для очередной семейной драмы, – но Рик себя одергивает. Протягивает сыну руку, которую тот все-таки пожимает (хоть и не слишком охотно), и встает из-за столика. Не время раскисать. Еще вся Ночь впереди.

Шейн, как объясняет Лори, остался на улице – у них сдохла машина, неизвестно, удастся ли починить. Рик, конечно же, предлагает подбросить их до дома перед тем, как отвезти Карла к себе. Лори говорит, что это очень любезно с его стороны, и само слово «любезно» разжигает в Рике потухшее было раздражение.

Шейн действительно возится с машиной, но оборачивается, когда они наконец выходят из кафе. Протягивает Рику руку, вытерев ее испачканной машинным маслом тряпкой.

– Сдохла. Не знаю, в чем дело, – говорит он.

Рик не знает тем более, но ему ужасно хочется, чтобы этот день и эта _Ночь_ закончились как можно скорее, поэтому он звякает ключами, зажатыми в руке:

– Поехали со мной. Уже поздно, надо поторопиться.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Мерл, конечно, первостатейный говнюк – религия или братская любовь не запрещают Дэрилу это признавать, – но не конченая мразь. Разве что деньги любит чуточку больше, чем нужно, а людей – чуточку меньше, и работу себе находит подходящую для совмещения одного с другим.

– Губернатор предлагает познакомиться поближе, – говорит он. – Сделка, деньги, все дела. Наконец-то. Я уж думал, псих не перезвонит. Время для подвига, братишка.

Вот только Дэрил этому не рад.

Первый его порыв – схватить Мерла за горло:

– А мне ты когда собирался сказать? Язык бы отсох пораньше расколоться?

Мерл явно не в духе. Он всегда такой перед Ночью, но Дэрилу плевать, потому что они же, блядь, с самого начала договаривались никогда не связываться с Блейком. Мужик – просто поехавший. Настоящий сумасшедший. Хуже, чем все психи Вудбери вместе взятые. Херня, которую он несет на «концертах» перед своими парнями... Ну, это словно по учебнику киношного плохого парня: ни капли человеческого и какая-то абсолютно альтернативная система ценностей.

Блейк поклоняется Ночи, а ведь никто, кроме него, до такого просто не додумался. Он чуть ли не единственный, кто понимает, что делает. Стреляет по людям, а не по воображаемым мишеням. Действительно убивает, а не играет в какие-то долбанутые игры с судьбой.

И Мерл, тупой ублюдок Мерл уже втравил их обоих в это дело, зная, на что идет.

С Блейком шутки плохи – неважно, сколько у тебя оружия или людей, в психованности его не переплюнуть, а многочисленный список его жертв Дэрил пополнять не жаждет. Жизнь у него, может, и не сахар, но уж точно не до такой степени, чтобы самому являться на заклание.

– Совсем охуел? Да он догадается и прикончит нас к концу Ночи, минут за пять до ее завершения, и ублюдку в очередной раз ничего не будет. Вообще не соображаешь? – В нужные моменты у Дэрила засыпает инстинкт самосохранения, зато просыпается наследственная вспыльчивость. Мерл, конечно, может ему по-братски врезать, но затыкаться Дэрил и не думает. Речь не только о шкуре Мерла, но и о его собственной. Он точно имеет право голоса в таком вопросе.

– Ты всегда можешь остаться дома и вязать всю Ночь крючком. Или чем там ты обычно занимаешься, Дэрилина, – лыбится Мерл. Напрашивается, вот же ублюдок. На то и рассчитывает: что Дэрил его сейчас бросит, ведь терпение даже у него не бесконечное.

Хуй ему. Не для того Дэрил его всю жизнь терпел.

– Мы договаривались, что на любое дело идем вместе. Я с тобой. – Дэрил даже чувствует какое-то злорадство, подписывая собственный смертный приговор.Пора бы Мерлу привыкнуть, что не только он способен принимать решения.

Когда Дэрил разжимает хватку на горле брата, тот выглядит подозрительно спокойным. Дэрил переспрашивает:

– Неужели даже орать, что запрешь меня, не собираешься?

– Будто тебя удержат замки, – ухмыляется Мерл, но как-то невесело. Видимо, сумма, обещанная Блейком за пару-тройку чужих смертей, не покрывает эмоциональных расходов.

Ах Мерл. Блейк поржал бы над ним от души: сам-то он сожаления не чувствует никогда. Но Блейк в любом случае еще успеет посмеяться.

– _Она_ тоже пойдет, – добавляет Мерл, помолчав несколько секунд.

Дэрил знает, о ком он говорит.

В Ночь всегда погибает в разы больше мужчин, чем женщин, и дело даже не в том, что те почти не суются на улицы. Просто их реже убивают, и совсем не из человеколюбия. Дэрил такое видел: это куда хуже, чем сама Ночь, хуже, чем идея, что дата в календаре дает поганым душонкам право творить что угодно. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж хуже.

Ублюдкам обещают, что прощено будет _все_. Смерть мужчин зачастую бывает милосерднее, чем участь женщин.

 _Ей_ это, впрочем, не грозит – Дэрил видел ее в деле, как видел и повязку, которую носит на глазу Блейк: око за око, зуб за зуб. Мишонн всегда принципиальна в таких вопросах.

– Ты и с ее дружками договаривался в обход меня? Почему сейчас, а не через пару лет? – спрашивает Дэрил.

– А сколько еще ждать? – хмуро отзывается Мерл, и разговор на этом можно считать исчерпанным.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Восстания Андреа не помнит, потому что сама была еще слишком мала, чтобы принимать хоть какое-то участие в том безумии, а по новостям его не показывали: Отцы-Основатели всегда знали, что их пастве можно видеть, а что – нет. Протесты и кровавая бойня с тысячами трупов к безопасным зрелищам не относились точно. Трупов тех, кто вышел на улицу в Ночь по своей воле или же оказался там случайно, всегда было достаточно. Но даже эти цифры не шли ни в какое сравнение со списками сожранных пламенем Восстания.

Хаос растянулся на трое суток. Отцы назвали это Великой Ночью. Примерно так Андреа себе все и представляла: три дня Ночи, полнейшей, три дня кромешной тьмы без единого рассвета, разрываемой лишь полыхающим на весь город заревом. Красное на черном, черное на красном и дикая, дичайшая тишина – от взрывов все оглохли еще на первые сутки.

Отца там не было, и это его спасло. (Но Андреа слышала разговоры, которые тот вел с другими, и «кровью и именами» для нее не было пустыми словами.)

Эми родилась через пять лет, через четыре с половиной года умерла их мать. Обсуждать Восстание не было запрещено, но о нем все равно никто не заикался. Раз уж оно заглохло, то какая может быть надежда на лучшее? Из-за крови проливается только большая кровь.

Их отца уже нет в живых, Эми тоже погибла, а своей жизнью Андреа не особо дорожит. Так почему бы не сыграть по-крупному?

Купить амуницию просто, нужно только знать поставщиков, которым можно доверять. У Андреа в сумке ничего лишнего: переносная аптечка, несколько дымовых шашек, глок и зиг-зауэр, а еще – узи, за который ей расплачиваться еще пару лет (достать его оказалось сложнее всего, слишком велик спрос). И, конечно, карта, а на ней – обведенный красным дом, к которому Андреа уже полгода ездит не реже, чем на могилу Эми.

Дом, обведенный красным, кровь и имя. Если повезет, Андреа не свихнется.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

Большая часть народа уже схлынула. Они достаточно быстро добираются до продуктового, послушно поворачивая там, где указывает навигатор, и, купив самое необходимое, затаскивают полные пакеты в машину.

Рядом с Риком сидит Шейн, на заднем сидении Лори что-то тихо говорит Карлу. Рик замечает это в зеркало заднего вида. У Карла из-под тонкой шапки торчит зеленый проводок наушника, и он даже не думает его вытаскивать.

Рик отмечает про себя светлую ленту, которой обшит ворот платья Лори, спадающие ей на плечо завитки темных волос, слегка влажную кожу на шее – какая же духота, господи, воздух над раскаленным асфальтом весь дрожит маревом – и снова злится.

Он любил ее, она любила его, и все было хорошо до тех пор, пока не стало плохо. Давно ли они спят с Шейном? Рик так и не осмелился спросить.

Машины все еще едут плотным потоком, но скорость сбавлять не приходится. Каждые несколько метров попадается один из работающих в поте лица регулировщиков.

Чем дальше от главной дороги, тем быстрее редеет поток. Какой-то придурок, тащившийся за ними от самого магазина, неожиданно прибавляет скорости и подрезает Рика. Тот выворачивает руль, уходя от столкновения: снова повезло. Еще чуть-чуть, и...

Ярость уходит только после того, как он бьет по клаксону не меньше десяти раз. Шейн косится на него со своего места, но молчит, а с заднего сиденья во все глаза смотрит наконец-то отвлекшийся от музыки Карл.

Рик устало ухмыляется ему и побледневшей Лори, почти кожей чувствуя, как мало-помалу их волнение возрастает: пятьдесят минут до начала Судной Ночи, а они все еще на улице.

Лори как раз говорит, что они, похоже, пропустили нужный поворот из-за того камикадзе, когда машина наезжает на что-то и перестает реагировать на любые действия. Ее крутит и мотает, словно лодку в водовороте, и Рик думает, что с него на сегодня хватит.

А потом какая-то сила отбрасывает его назад, и все меркнет.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

– Ты готов? – Мерл стоит в дверном проеме с уже собранной сумкой на плече. Дэрил машинально отмечает нелепо торчащий из нее ствол винтовки. Брат в своих драных, застиранных почти до дыр джинсах, тяжелых ботинках и кожаной безрукавке похож на самого обычного бандита. Которым, собственно, и является.

Дэрил, впрочем, выглядит примерно так же.

– Пять минут. – Его сумка тоже собрана еще со вчера, остается только захватить бронежилет, который он наденет позже. Дэрил не любит ощущение скованности, поэтому и оставляет жилет на последний момент. Это, конечно, риск, но у них вообще вся жизнь такая. Не овощеводством же они себе на пропитание зарабатывают, в конце концов.

– Что, глаза забыл подвести? – Мерл ухмыляется, вот же придурок. Словно одного факта, что они поедут к Блейку, не достаточно, чтобы сделать эту Ночь самой паршивой за все десятилетие.

– Тебя забыл спросить. – Дэрил сует брату в руки дополнительную аптечку. Тот присвистывает и спрашивает, не завалялось ли там спирта, но Дэрил бесцеремонно выпихивает его из комнаты.

Машину Мерл выводит из гаража самостоятельно – все никак не налюбуется на пуленепробиваемое стекло и прочие навороты (снова Ларри постарался). Но для спокойствия этих наворотов недостаточно.

Им нужны люди.

Людей у них нет.

Обычно Мерл идет на дело с фляжкой виски, но в этот раз он на удивление трезв, за что Дэрил мысленно возносит хвалу небесам: значит, брат и сам понимает, во что вляпался.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Этот путь Андреа знает наизусть. Пять минут, чтобы выехать на аллею, десять минут по ней, поворот, еще один, вниз под гору и снова вверх. У нее впереди вся Ночь, еще даже сигнала не было. Красная метка на доме в тихом квартале, кажется, прожгла ей сетчатку – до того долго Андреа смотрела на этот неровно выведенный круг последние полгода.

Полгода без Эми: больше не за кем присматривать и не о ком заботиться.

Юные девушки должны жить, несмотря ни на что, но Эми нет, а тот, кто сбил ее на пешеходном переходе, каждый день возвращается в тихий спальный квартал к жене и детям. Дышит, думает, _существует_. Это несправедливо, это нечестно. Андреа пришлось потерять семью, а потом ждать еще полгода, влезая в долги и учась стрелять, чтобы хоть как-то унять эту боль, а он и горя не знает.

Выворачивающую из ниоткуда машину она замечает лишь краем глаза и не успевает среагировать. Красные круги утягивают Андреа за собой, и она почти видит водянисто-голубоватый лен, почти успевает схватиться за подол летнего платья сестры.

Это конец?

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

Пару раз Рику нешуточно доставалось. Впервые – еще во времена Академии, когда они с Шейном в свободное время шлялись по барам, лишь каким-то необыкновенным образом ухитряясь успевать учиться. Энергетики, пиво и трава были у них вместо сна. В один из походов по окрестным барам в поисках недорогой выпивки и красивых девочек – Рик уже был знаком с Лори, но все еще боялся к ней подойти, а Шейн его подкалывал – ему и прилетело бутылкой от местного пьяницы.

Ощущения были просто незабываемые: словно голова вмиг опустела и налилась чем-то чугунно тяжелым. Рик тогда только чудом устоял на ногах. Шейн тащил его домой на себе и даже не пошутил ни разу, а потом из-за возможного сотрясения еще долго не давал спать. Наверное, тоже испугался.

Во второй раз Рик пострадал за правое дело, словив пулю в перестрелке с какими-то ублюдками, угнавшими машину прямо с ее владелицей – редчайший случай после введения Судной Ночи. Этот раз он запомнил куда хуже: на форму лилось что-то густое и чернильное, а еще он оказался не готов к свисту, с которым из простреленного легкого выходил воздух. Шейн, возвышавшийся над ним, казался белее мела, и Рику все хотелось его с себя стряхнуть, потому что воздуха не хватало просто катастрофически, а грудь словно придавило к земле каменной плитой.

Шейн после навещал его в больнице, а на выписку привел Лори.

Все обошлось и в тот раз. Рик Граймс – живучий сукин сын. Но как бы не пришлось кому-то выбивать эти слова на его надгробном камне.

Он приходит в себя медленно, то и дело закрывая глаза – все плывет и дрожит. Как только Рик начинает чувствовать собственное тело ниже груди, его желудок тут же судорожно сжимается. Хорошо, что он не пил ничего, кроме кофе.

Первая разумная мысль – машина не перевернулась, и это чудо. Рядом жутковато кашляет Шейн, но Рику достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять: с ним все будет в порядке. Он оборачивается, не обращая внимания на острую, простреливающую от шеи до самого копчика боль. Лори выглядит так, словно вот-вот отключится снова, ссадина на ее лбу кровоточит, но она держится. Карл почти не пострадал, но жутко перепуган – над его верхней губой видны крупные капли пота.

Нужно выбираться.

Только это непросто. Дверца со стороны, где сидел Шейн, почти не пострадала, поэтому он вылезает первым и помогает Лори с Карлом. Рик же перед тем, как плюнуть и выползти из салона через пассажирское сидение, долго возится со своей, которую, как назло, заклинивает.

Пошатываясь, он доходит до капота, все время держась за обжигающе горячий бок автомобиля. Наклоняться очень тяжело, мозги словно катаются на какой-то адской карусели, но нужно узнать, что случилось.

Все четыре долбаных колеса спущены, а в нескольких метрах валяется лента с металлическими шипами. Невероятно. На часах 18.50. Десять минут до Судной Ночи, а они застряли черт знает где, и ждать помощи точно не стоит.

Голос сперва не слушается, но Рик повторяет одно и то же до тех пор, пока не выходит вразумительно:

– Дальше идем пешком.

Горло сжимает истерическим смехом. Рик ругается в голос, не обращая внимания на остальных. Еле вытаскивает из багажника ружье и садится с ним прямо на асфальт.

Вот же блядь.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Впервые о Блейке Дэрил услышал в один из обманчиво неплохих летних дней от отца, когда тот еще мог стоять на ногах и не отвечал на любой вопрос оплеухой, после которой челюсть болела неделю.

Дэрилу было двадцать, Мерлу – тридцать два, и тот, конечно, давно научил его стрелять из любого оружия, которое только могло попасться под руку («забудь уже о своем чертовом арбалете»). Но отец, видимо, застрял умом еще в тех временах, когда Дэрил прятался от побоев в углу, за высокой спинкой кровати и за угрюмым молчанием, постоять за себя не умел и пистолета в руках не держал ни разу. (Отец ушел на войну, а обратно так и не вернулся – вместо него домой явилась война в его теле.)

Отец в тот день сказал, что отвезет Дэрила за город, пострелять по банкам. Мерл хмыкнул и немедленно смылся – _предатель_ , – а Дэрил, который уже научился давать сдачи, все равно боялся остаться в отцом наедине в какой-то глуши, но все-таки согласился поехать.

Отец начал пить, как только они съехали с автострады. Вести машину обратно предстояло, очевидно, Дэрилу, но перед этим нужно было еще пережить стрельбу по банкам. Он отделался всего одним подзатыльником по ничтожному поводу: отцу не понравилась его меткость.

А после того, как у папаши в ушах перестало звенеть от пальбы и начало – от виски, тот расселся на каком-то трухлявом пне недалеко от машины и принялся болтать. Нес, как обычно, полную чушь вперемешку с воспоминаниями об Афганистане, время от времени приплетая туда Восстание («Да заткнись же ты наконец», – все повторял про себя Дэрил, а еще думал о том, как же хорошо, что их никто не слышит. У старика от выпивки будто какая-то стена в голове падала: он словно совершенно не понимал, что кое за что насмерть забить могут и безо всякой Судной Ночи).

Еще через несколько глотков отец вспомнил о своем бывшем сослуживце – «помер мерзавец уже, ну да неважно» – и его сынке, который вроде как создает клуб по интересам. Вход по пропускам, которыми служат чужие головы. Тот еще мальчишка, далеко пойдет.

Блейку тогда уже перевалило за двадцать пять, мальчишкой он давно не был, зато был психом. Дэрил не мог не запомнить это имя. «Он своего папашу приговорил, – хмыкнул отец. – И такое бывает, да, придурок?»

Дэрил промолчал.

«Ну и молчи, я тебя позже проучу, совсем отца не слушаешь, от рук отбился. В машину. Возвращаемся». – Крышка фляжки в очередной раз звякнула в руках отца.

Дэрил возвращению только обрадовался.

Но после оказалось, что Блейк папашу не приговорил. Приговором это назвать было нельзя. Он ему сперва вмазал: не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы тот потерял сознание и перестал наконец верещать. А потом освежевал. По кусочку за каждый след от окурков на собственной коже. И делал все очень спокойно, хладнокровно, будто это не месть отцу была, а простая нехитрая работа: только знай, что утирать лицо от чужой крови. Словно он поступил бы так с любым, кто попался ему под руку в тот момент.

Блейк – настоящий демон, у него _нет души_. А Мерл решил, что настала пора к нему наведаться. Отец уже который год кормит могильных червей, а Дэрил видит признаки зарождающегося безумия в глазах брата. Такого же, унаследованного.

Он цепляется к Мерлу, как только они трогаются с места.

– Каков план действий? – По-хорошему это, конечно, нужно было выяснить до, выяснить и вместе обдумать, но Мерл был не слишком разговорчив, а сам Дэрил слишком на него злился.

– Кое-кого убиваем, кое-кого берем живьем и едем к Блейку. Мишонн встретит нас там.

– А остальные? – Дэрил не теряет здравого смысла от того, что вся эта затея ему не нравится. Мало добраться до Блейка, нужно еще унести ноги из его логова после. Если они вообще выживут. У Губернатора столько ребят, будто специально созданных, чтобы резать, стрелять и душить, что даже Мерлу, кажется, не по себе.

– Остальные придут позже. Когда я его убью. – Мерл не говорит «если», и это, наверное, хорошо. Вера в себя и все такое.

Дэрила тошнит от всего происходящего.

– Блейк сказал тебе, кого убить? Мы теперь за него еще и счеты сводить будем? – спрашивает он.

– Да кого угодно. Блейку, сам знаешь, все равно, – смеется Мерл. Глаза у него горят какой-то страшной решимостью.

Дэрил в очередной раз проклинает все на свете.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Руки, которые держат ее за предплечья – явно женские: гладкая темная кожа, аккуратно подстриженные ногти, браслеты, но хватка такая сильная, что Андреа против воли тянется из блаженного забвения навстречу этому источнику боли, пытается сконцентрироваться.

*** * ***

**РИК**

Главная дорога осталась далеко, и это хорошо. Меньше людей – меньше риска. Шейн забирает из машины свою кобуру и патроны, Рик – беретту. Карлу достается ружье, хоть у Рика от этого что-то неприятно и переворачивается под ребрами. Карлу пятнадцать, и ему здесь, на улице, в Судную Ночь – не место.

У Лори нет оружия кроме ножа, поэтому она идет посередине, странно спокойная, и Рик вспоминает, что это ее привычный способ бороться со страхом: запирать тот в себе, словно в клетке. И все бы ничего, только вот она остается запертой с ним наедине.

Сигнал о начале застигает их в переулке. Здесь почти нет освещения, даже отвратительно рыжего света фонарей хватает только на то, чтобы растягивать тени. Скоро станет темно.

Вдалеке уже слышны выстрелы и крики.

– Нужно добраться до вашего дома как можно скорее, – бросает Рик Шейну, и тот кивает, но оба в ту же секунду замирают на месте и жестами приказывают Лори с Карлом хранить молчание. Это инстинктивная реакция. Рик уверен: что-то не так. Здесь слишком тихо и темно, словно подступает нечто невидимое и оттого еще более опасное.

Проходит минута, за ней – другая, но ничего так и не случается, и это настораживает еще больше. Самое время вспомнить законы природы: в лесу все мелкие животные затихают с приходом настоящего хищника. У Рика на загривке волосы встают дыбом.

Очередной выброс адреналина прибавляет сил, но если так пойдет и дальше, то долго он не протянет. После всплеска всегда следует спад, а до дома Шейна и Лори идти придется чуть ли не через весь район. Навигатор в телефоне указывает дорогу: еще очень, _очень_ далеко.

Они продолжают путь, по возможности стараясь держаться в тени. Из очередного темного закоулка прямо на идущего первым Рика вываливается чья-то туша. Он инстинктивно выставляет перед собой преграду из скрещенных рук, прижимает тушу к стене, чувствуя идущий от нее отвратительный запах. И не сразу замечает, что руки тут же становятся липкими: на него упал окровавленный труп.

Рик машинально отпускает тело, которое тут же валится на асфальт с отвратительным глухим шлепком, и вытирает руки о джинсы. Лори испуганно смотрит на оставшиеся на плотной ткани смазанные пятна и хватает Карла за руку, притягивая его к себе. Шейн подходит к ней ближе.

Рик не находит сил на злость или раздражение.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Ее зовут Мишонн, за спиной у нее катана, а на обмотанной вокруг руки цепи – два человека. Два _живых человека_ с заклеенными изолентой ртами.

У Андреа от нервного перенапряжения все еще мелко дрожат ноги и руки, а голова раскалывается. Картинка происходящего то режет глаза четкостью, то смазывается. Хочется пить, но после первого же глотка воды из бутылки Андреа рвет по сухому. Можно даже не думать о побеге – машина раздолбана в хлам. Это первое, о чем ей сообщает Мишонн.

Оружие у нее все еще при себе, но оно не поможет – оружие вообще почти ничего не решает, если подумать хорошенько. У отца оно было, у Эми – нет, но мертвы оба. Андреа последует за ними прямо здесь и сейчас, растянется на мокром асфальте в маслянистой луже и наконец отдохнет.

Мишонн здесь, совсем рядом, а у Андреа даже нет сил ее бояться. Она смотрит на тех, на цепи. Ничего особенного, ничего такого, чего не бывает в Судную ночь (во время нее бывает что угодно). Это кажется каким-то непрекращающимся фильмом ужасов, который не получается выключить.

Андреа все ждет, когда ей тоже залепят рот изолентой, на запястьях застегнут наручники, а на шее – цепь.

Мишонн протягивает ей фляжку с какой-то дрянью и заставляет пить до тех пор, пока отвратительно горький травяной вкус не прочищает мозги. Тошнота отступает, за ней постепенно уходит дрожь.

Цепь на горле так и не застегивается.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

Давно, еще в период своего увлечения всякой психологической ерундой, Лори любила поставить перед Риком какую-нибудь задачу, не имевшую ровным счетом никакого отношения к реальности, и смотреть, как он пытается выплыть с минимальными потерями. Что-то вроде «если бы ты мог спасти жизнь десятка, убив одного, ты бы это сделал?» Чистый эмоциональный шантаж и полнейший абсурд.

Рик был честным копом и неплохим человеком. Порядочный коп и хороший беспристрастный человек наверняка сначала сказал бы, что так не бывает, а потом, подумав, ответил – да. Да, убил бы, потому что тут дело в банальной статистике. Один против десяти, все просто, кому-то всегда приходится жертвовать собой.

Рик все еще коп, пусть и бывший, но хорошим человеком он себя уже не считает. Он себя, если честно, вообще никаким человеком не считает: он вынужден красться по темным переулкам вместе со своей семьей, словно крыса, сторонясь криков и звуков выстрелов.

Даже удивительно, до чего мысли Отцов-Основателей Новой Америки совпали с бреднями псевдопсихологов: несколько сотен смертей в обмен на сотни тысяч жизней. Справедливо ли это?

У Лори дрожат руки, а Карл словно онемел.

– Мы здесь умрем, – шипит Лори, и звучит это не испуганно и не зло, лишь немного обреченно.

Никто ей не отвечает, ведь все будет именно так, как она сказала.

Один против десяти, десять против сотни, сотня против тысячи. В итоге все заканчивается длинным списком имен, который с траурной торжественностью зачитывают вслух видные деятели страны и обычные граждане, орошая бумагу слезами: «Они спасли нас ценой своих жизней, их кровь очистила нас от скверны и жажды насилия».

Культ мертвецов и воспевание извращенной морали год за годом, круг за кругом.

Но каждый раз список подходит к концу, и уже на следующий день кажется, что он ничего не значил и не было ежегодного жертвоприношения кровавому богу современности.

Одни убивают потому, что могут, другие – ради денег. Рик еще не убил никого, но готов на это. Готов на _что угодно_ , чтобы спасти семью.

Любое убийство в Судную Ночь – лишь кровь ради крови. Все поступки уравнены и обесценены, нет ни преступлений, ни наказаний. Вот в чем самый ужас. Нет ничего. Ничего человеческого.

Рику так страшно, что приходится все время заставлять себя замедлять шаг. Бежать бы отсюда со всех ног, но этого делать нельзя.

Страх – это нормально, говорит он себе и другим, страх – это то, что помогает оставаться в сознании.

 _Мене, мене, текел, упарсин_.

Каждый из них взвешен на весах и найден слишком тяжелым для этого города, поэтому провалиться им всем в ад, врасти им всем в землю на местном кладбище. Двенадцать часов библейской тьмы покупают городу год счастливой жизни, и если это – не варварство, не людоедство, то Рик в этой жизни решительно ничего не понимает.

Переулки вливаются в аллеи, а те перетекают в широкие шумные улицы. Обычно в этих городских артериях можно увидеть своеобразную урбанистическую красоту. Но не сейчас. В каждой луже мерещатся красные разводы, в каждой тени – фигуры. Время – вязкое, тягучее, липкое – идет нелинейно. Два часа пролетают почти незаметно.

Когда прямиком над ними в переулке перед Третьей Авеню лопается фонарь, кто-то не может сдержать тихого вскрика – Лори? Карл? – и Рик хватает идущего рядом Шейна за рукав рубашки: нужно остановиться. Это может быть случайностью, но перестраховаться никогда не помешает.

В темноте все звуки становятся ярче, даже дыхание отдается в ушах чуть ли не громом. Секунда, другая. Полминуты. Кажется, все в порядке. Рик хлопает Шейна по руке и делает шаг вперед. Почти делает. Совсем рядом что-то взрывается, и из ушей течет горячее. А потом Рика сбивают с ног и тащат вперед. Прикладывают затылком об асфальт, и он почти перестает разбирать, что происходит вокруг.

Выныривать на поверхность из отключки – во второй раз за сегодня, почему это происходит с ними, господи – тяжело, но чей-то кулак справляется с задачей на отлично. Рик дергается.

Больно, холодно, тяжело. Его прижимает к асфальту огромный ублюдок.

В попытке осмотреться приходятся напрягать и без того пострадавшую шею. Какой-то белесый туман застилает взгляд. Не понять, кажется ли это от удара или воздух действительно заполнен дымом. Ублюдок пытается удержать Рика на месте, но тот брыкается из последних сил.

Рядом кричит Лори.

Белесое перед глазами перетекает в густое вишневое.

В позвоночнике что-то хрустит. Это потом ему дорого обойдется, если вообще будет какое-то «потом», но Рику все же удается рассмотреть еще несколько человек.

Карл – господи, _Карл_ – почти не дышит, и неудивительно: другой урод приставил ему к горлу нож.

– Губернатор нам неплохо заплатит, у него еще пол-лабиринта пустует, – кричит урод держащему Рика, – постарайся его не убить, а иначе денег нам не видать.

Под рукой нет ничего, чем можно было бы защититься. Слева Рик улавливает затуманенным взглядом полированный бок чужого автомобиля. Он кажется смутно знакомым: жара, почти семь часов вечера, валящийся с ног регулировщик и подрезавший их придурок.

Хуже случайного невезения только невезение подстроенное.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

– Нет смысла колесить по городу, подберем кого-нибудь по пути к Блейку. – Дэрил все думает о том, как бы им пережить эту Ночь с минимальными потерями, а вот братец, похоже, и в ус не дует. Будто уже решил для себя что-то.

– Конечно. Лишь бы не подобрать по случайности одного из его мальчиков. – Мерл на него не смотрит. Как уставился с самого начала на дорогу, так и сидит до сих пор, почти без движения. Только крутит руль привычно, почти лениво. Хорошая машина – половина дела. Спасибо старику Ларри. Что ни говори, а хаммер – это нестареющая классика.

– Уже знаешь, кого? – Мерл задолжал Дэрилу хотя бы правду. Действовать вслепую – полное самоубийство. Они, конечно, именно такими вещами постоянно и развлекаются, но не бессмысленного же самопожертвования ищут. Соотношение цены и риска – вот где собака зарыта.

– Мартинес выдал адреса пары ребят. Ничего особенного: одно убийство и одно особо жесткое изнасилование. – Мерл кривится: он предпочитает нечистых на руку дельцов и политиков: больше азарта.

– Почему он слил это нам, а не самому Блейку? – В голове не укладывается: Блейк бы на таких неплохо наварился. Дело, конечно, не в его обостренном чувстве справедливости и не в желании очистить землю от подобной скверны, просто бизнес таков. Все знают, что у Блейка – отлично натасканные люди, настоящая защита, точные наводки и безбашенные развлечения. Если у вас хватит денег, естественно.

Дэрил об этом слыхал: сам Блейк свои игры называет священной традицией Судной Ночи, что не мешает ему сдирать бабло с желающих поучаствовать и шкуры – с должников. Хочешь весело провести Ночь? Заплати, и веселье будет обеспечено. Не Колизей с гладиаторами, но близко. У кого деньги – у того и оружие.

Не каждый из участников готов марать руки убийством какого-нибудь несчастного бомжа, забывшего укрыться вовремя. Честь и совесть, благородная месть и тому подобное – у кого-то только на такое и встает. Для подобных случаев Блейк берет живьем парочку на чем-то проколовшихся никчемных придурков. Ему не трудно, а клиент доволен. Как же, чувствует себя настоящим рыцарем.

Дракон повержен, невинные спасены и кажется, что кровь на руках – это очищение. Блейк умеет запудрить мозги, он чертов _профессионал_ в своем деле.

С людьми явно что-то не так, если они соглашаются на это каждый год. Дэрил не знает, как было раньше, но сама идея оправдывать ежегодную бойню тем, что в оставшееся время наступает затишье – дикая и странная. Блейк однозначно псих, но разве он выжил из ума больше остальных?

До него еще ехать и ехать. Дэрил откидывается затылком на спинку сидения. Они проезжают один за другим деловой квартал, где все относительно спокойно, театральный (тишину разрывает звук бьющегося стекла, но это всего лишь мародеры польстились на яркие вывески и дорогую бижутерию), квартал выходцев из Азии, в котором разворачивается какая-то понятная им одним игра – то ли передел собственности, то ли еще что.

Все идет так, как и положено в Судную Ночь. Краем глаза Дэрил пару раз замечает горящие автомобили. На тротуарах появляются свежие трупы. Сперва кажется, что из человека не может вылиться столько крови, но дальше ее будет только больше.

Кингберри-роуд вся перегорожена перевернутыми, спаленными полицейскими машинами. В одной из них все еще что-то – _кто-то_ – тлеет.

На Эмбер-стрит асфальт залит чем-то маслянистым, и по нему разбросаны горы тряпья, словно кто-то разграбил секондхэнд.

На Семьдесят первой несколько подростков пытаются вздернуть на фонарном столбе какого-то бомжа, но их всех укладывает на месте чья-то автоматная очередь.

Мерл напоминает:

– Мы не вмешиваемся.

Дэрил кивает.

Через полчаса они меняются местами – за руль садится Дэрил.

Но за очередным поворотом в одном из тихих, спальных районов, где ничего подобного происходить не должно, Дэрил видит то, что и дракой не назовешь, и ударяет по тормозам. Из-за ора Мерла и звуков ударов снаружи тяжеловато сообразить, что происходит, но когда получается, Дэрил машинально тянется рукой к сумке, стоящей у него в ногах.

Сзади, кажется, что-то полыхает – ветра нет, и дым почти не сносит.

Нагревшийся от солнца асфальт уже успел остыть, и где-то в тихих районах, где нет пожаров, сейчас наверняка прохладно, зябко, но здесь так душно, что хоть горло ногтями раздирай в попытке глотнуть воздуха.

Один из голосов – женский, высокий, и Дэрил едва подавляет в себе желание закрыть уши, пригнувшись к самому бардачку. Это действительно страшно. На абсолютно инстинктивном, животном уровне.

Он отстегивает ремень и чуть не прилипает в стеклу, стараясь рассмотреть в дыму, что происходит. Вопли Мерла о том, что он сейчас выпихнет его из-за руля, а всех, кто попадет под колеса, просто переедет, Дэрил игнорирует.

Женщина, подросток, семеро мужчин.

Их с Мерлом всего двое, и надо бы уезжать, вот только женщину к себе прижимает огромный, как гора, ублюдок, а другой такой же вбивает в асфальт человека, который явно не продержится долго без пистолета, безучастно валяющегося в паре метров. Подросток стоит рядом, к его горлу приставлен нож парня, подозрительно похожего на еще одного из блейковских мудаков. Он скалится, словно не обращая внимания на направленное на него бритоголовым мужиком в хаки ружье.

Женщина, подросток, семеро мужчин. Четверо из них – потенциальные трупы, и речь не об ублюдках Губернатора. Это логично, это порядок Судной Ночи. Мерл орет, чтобы Дэрил наконец уже отвис, что нужно убираться отсюда сию секунду. Пытается выпихнуть его из водительского кресла: «Быстрее, блядь, немедленно, я сказал, ты ебанулся, что ли?»

Женщина перестает кричать, подросток закрывает глаза, несчастный на асфальте слабеет с каждым ударом. Дэрил знает, как это бывает: отвратительный влажный звук хлюпающей крови, больно-больно и темно. Сам не зная, зачем, как, почему, вместо того, чтобы ударить по газам, он хватает из сумки первое, что попадается под руку. Распахивает дверцу, вылезает как можно более бесшумно, и тут же отступает в тень.

Пистолет в руке ощущается, как нечто чуждое – он и правда привык к своему арбалету, но огнестрел сейчас надежнее. Дэрил прицеливается, стараясь не обращать внимания ни на что. Банки и мишени – он в тире. Меткость оценивается в валюте.

Мерл прекращает орать, встает у Дэрила за спиной. Прикрывает, надо же. Он еще все выскажет после. Черт, да брат его за такое просто убьет, но назад уже не повернуть.

Мальчики Блейка, банки на пустыре, мишени в тире – раз, два, три, четыре, пять.

Пятого Дэрил, кажется, только ранит, но времени проверять нет – нужно сматываться. Пока Мерл и бритоголовый напряженно сверлят друг друга взглядами, постепенно опуская оружие, проходит всего минута, но Дэрил успевает за это время запихнуть подростка в машину, кивнуть женщине и медленно подойти к человеку, который только что служил отличной заменой боксерской груши. Тот пялится как-то дико – все лицо в крови, _больно-больно, и темнеет в глазах_ , – но Дэрил показывает, что у него в руках уже нет оружия.

Этот полумертвый страдалец такой тяжелый, словно тонну весит, хоть Дэрил и ощущает только ребра и твердые мышцы под руками, пока тащит его в машину, как мешок. Нет времени ни на что, тем более на деликатность.

Мерл, естественно, не пускает его за руль. Садится сам и сразу же трогается. Двери приходится закрывать уже на ходу. Они останавливаются только спустя несколько перекрестков, и взгляд Мерла не обещает ничего хорошего.

Никому из них.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

«А кого собралась убить сегодня ты?» – явно не лучший способ начать разговор, но Андреа терять нечего, поэтому она выплевывает эти слова, ядовитые и горькие. Мишонн не сделала ей ничего плохого, наоборот: нашла в покореженном автомобиле, вытащила наружу и дала отдышаться, не требуя ничего взамен. Не она во всем виновата, но все сорок Судных Ночей и Восстание говорят о том, что человек человеку – враг, а на улице полным-полно волков в овечьих шкурах. Андреа и не думает за себя извиняться.

Мишонн смотрит на нее по-прежнему безэмоционально. Протягивает откуда-то взявшуюся толстовку, которую Андреа тут же натягивает. От холода она уже не чувствует пальцев на руках. Под ней подстелен кусок толстого картона – какая-то сплющенная коробка, – на голом асфальте лежать не приходится, но от холода это не спасает.

Смешно: только что Андреа собиралась умирать, а теперь думает о том, что хорошо бы спрятаться где-нибудь в тепле. Тело хочет жизни даже тогда, когда мозг отказывается что-либо предпринимать.

– Можешь бросить меня и идти дальше, – говорит она, невольно возвращаясь взглядом к тем, на цепи. – Собирать таких же несчастных по канавам. Или чем ты там занимаешься. Не то чтобы я не была благодарна, конечно.

Мишонн смеется: низко, коротко, словно неумело. Андреа и не знала раньше, что можно неумело смеяться.

– Вставай и пошли, доведу тебя до нужного перекрестка, а дальше сама, – говорит Мишонн и дергает намотанную на запястье цепь.

Протянутую руку Андреа игнорирует, поднимаясь самостоятельно. Кобура и бронежилет оттягивают руки, карабины ремня винтовки больно давят на поврежденное плечо, но Андреа решает идти вперед: шаг за шагом, один за другим.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Мерл его, конечно, не убивает, но о капот прикладывает неслабо. Останавливается, как только доезжает до тоннеля под мостом, вылезает сам и тут же выдергивает Дэрила с переднего сидения наружу.

– Совсем обалдел, да? Куда мы этих денем? Блейк ждать не станет, – шипит брат, злой как черт. У Дэрила от его хватки уже ноют плечи. Мерл никогда не умел рассчитывать силы.

– Мы что, блядское такси? Ты их сам вытащил, сам в машину усадил. Вот сам же теперь и возись, мне нельзя опаздывать, ты слышишь? С нас шкуру потом снимут, если мы вообще еще хоть несколько часов проживем. – Мерл отпускает его и бьет кулаком по боку хаммера. Дэрил почти ожидает, что на металле появятся вмятины. – Не мог мимо проехать?

Из машины не доносится ни звука. Дэрил все думает про избитого парня. Надо проверить, не сдох ли он вообще и не остались ли на них с Мерлом трое живых и один труп. Веселая компания, как раз то, что надо перед поездкой к Губернатору: истерично всхлипывающая женщина, зашуганный подросток, бешеный бритоголовый и мертвяк.

Блейк просто расплачется от смеха.

Дэрил и сам знает, что облажался, но сделанного не изменить. Выбор небольшой: бросить их здесь и спокойно поехать по данным Мартинесом адресам или…

Второй вариант – явно неправильный.

Мерл все понимает. Ходит кругами, распинывая попадающиеся на пути мелкие камни. Окончательное решение все равно за ним: или-или, выбирай, смотри не ошибись.

Из машины доносится стон. Значит, парень не мертвяк. По крайней мере пока.

Мерл, кажется, что-то для себя решает. Еще раз хватает Дэрила за ворот жилетки:

– Мы об этом пожалеем, вот увидишь. Повезет, если Губернатор не сожжет нас заживо. Он своих парней держит на привязи, такого не позволяет. У каждого своя работа, от всяких проходимцев никакого проку не будет, ему не бабы и дети в лабиринте нужны, а бойцы. И своих он наказывает сам.

В салоне хаммера воняет кровью и антисептиком – Мерл еще в дороге из небывалой для него щедрости позволил взять нужное из запасной аптечки, хоть и матерился по этому поводу всю дорогу.

– Рик, эй, Рик, – тормошит вытянувшегося на коленях всех троих сидящих сзади несчастного бритоголовый. – Приди в себя.

Рик с трудом открывает глаза, раздирая слипшиеся от крови ресницы. Чуть не вырубается снова – глазные яблоки закатываются, остаются только белки с полопавшимися капиллярами, – но все-таки ухитряется остаться в сознании и начинает шевелить губами.

Дэрил читает по ним «пить, пить». Живот у парня вроде цел, никаких полостных ранений, только синяки и кровоподтеки – мальчики у Блейка умелые, – значит, можно дать ему воды.

Пьет тот жадно. Если бы у него было достаточно свободы для маневра, он бы явно выдрал фляжку у Дэрила из рук, но места нет, да и лучше ему лишний раз не двигаться. Бритоголовый («Шейн», – бурчит себе под нос он) придерживает Рику голову, а Дэрил его поит.

Блейк просто расплачется от смеха, это точно.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

В третий раз Рик в себя не приходит, а вползает. Буквально. Цепляется за ускользающую реальность, обламывая ногти и клятвенно обещая себе, что не встанет с постели ближайшую неделю, если переживет сегодняшнюю Ночь.

Лежать чертовски неудобно: Рик зажат между какими-то людьми и, кажется, спинками передних сидений автомобиля. От скованности накатывает приступ паники, подавить который удаётся с трудом, но никакой дискомфорт не сравнится с прошивающей тело каждые несколько секунд болью. Больно разлеплять глаза, больно приоткрывать рот, чтобы хоть немного промочить горло. Дышать больно тоже. Словно по телу каток проехался. Незабываемые ощущения.

Посмотреть наверх получается не сразу.

Кто-то кладет руку ему на лодыжку.

– Папа. – Карл. Живой и невредимый, раз может говорить. Рик помнит нож, приставленный к его шее.

К его лицу наклоняется Шейн – это его рука у Рика под головой, – а лоб ему вытирает куском ткани, видимо, Лори. У нее такие нежные прикосновения, совсем как раньше.

Все живы. Рик позволяет себе закрыть глаза и просто слушать их дыхание. Им в вечность не расплатиться за свое спасение. По-хорошему нужно бы поблагодарить тех, в чьей машине они едут, но на это совсем нет сил.

– Смочи тряпку водой, – слышит он чей-то низкий голос. Рик слышал его и раньше. Может, давно. А может, и недавно, когда его снова куда-то поволокли, подняв с асфальта, и твердили, что он чертовски тяжелый, а он хотел даже извиниться, но не успел, потому что судьба та еще сука. За сегодняшнюю Ночь он терял сознание уже два раза, третьего может не пережить.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Шаг за шагом, один за другим – легко запомнить. И думать ни о чем не надо, только не забывай переставлять ноги. Андреа бездумно пялится на свои перепачканные сажей и грязью ботинки. Все пошло не так, и это дико раздражает. У нее сегодня – ночь мести, которую Андреа ждала полгода, если не больше, и красный круг на карте жжется даже сквозь два слоя ткани.

Небо над городом приобретает какой-то грязный, бурый оттенок. Это все засветка прожекторов и фонарей, а еще полыхающие костры, которые не дают звездному свету пробиться даже в безоблачную ночь. Город хоронит своих мертвых с помпой и размахом. _Мусор_ после каждой Ночи выгребать всегда приходится всю следующую неделю.

Времени нет, но Мишонн уверенно шагает по Вудбери, словно у нее есть все время мира. Андреа приходится за ней чуть ли не бежать, но как бы она ни спешила – все равно отстает.

Перед глазами маячат спины цепных псов Мишонн – те идут, словно заговоренные, и даже не пытаются сопротивляться. Это действительно жутко. Что же нужно было сделать с человеком, чтобы он так покорно тащился на привязи?

(У самой Андреа на горле такая же цепь, невидимая и непрощупываемая: тянет ее вперед, к дому со свежевыкрашенным забором, в котором живет тот, кто жить не должен.)

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

– Здесь недалеко, – уверяет Лори, и руки ее дрожат, словно она только усилием воли заставляет себя держать их на коленях. Мерл, конечно, все еще взбешен и чуть не огнем дышит, но самое плохое, не считая предстоящей встречи с Блейком, уже позади.

Лори не предлагает деньги, зато обещает отдать почти все оружие, какое есть, как только они попадут домой. _Почти_. Надо же, какая умница.

Шейн пытается было с ней спорить, но все его аргументы разбиваются о факты: на машине они доберутся до места в считанные минуты. Пешком же им не дотащиться никогда, даже если представить, что вселенная одарит их каким-то невероятным везением, и по дороге никто не встретится. Рика на руках не дотащить, потому что нести его и одновременно следить за всем происходящим – задача непосильная.

Мерл в ответ на предложение Лори фыркает, но по нему видно, что он уже согласен: они и без того немало времени потратили на пустые разговоры, нужно трогаться. Под мостом, конечно, безопаснее, чем на улице. Темно и тихо, а воровать нечего, кроме старых консервных банок и мусора, но опасность – это люди, а люди могут нагрянуть в любой момент и без особенной причины.

Лори открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но за нее это делает Рик. Черт знает, кем они друг другу приходятся, особой теплоты между ними, очевидно, нет, но они словно сто лет знакомы.

– Я бывший коп, – через силу говорит он, и при движении губ становится видно, что рот у него полон крови. – Есть несколько пистолетов. Пара винтовок. Автомат.

Дэрил почти ожидает, что Рик начнет просить, добавит что-нибудь вроде «пожалуйста, у меня жена и дети», но тот только упрямо задирает голову в попытке разглядеть скрытое в тени лицо Мерла.

Брат смотрит с интересом, словно никак не может понять, что с Риком не так.

– Отдашь все, что скажу, – наконец произносит Мерл, скривившись не иначе как от собственной доброты. Добряк – это не о нем. Ему, очевидно, физически неприятно делать что-то из чистого альтруизма.

Но оружие есть оружие. А Губернатор никогда не дорожил своими мальчиками, в особенности теми, кто в Судную Ночь шел развлекаться с женщинами и подростками вместо того, чтобы возлагать на алтарь мирового равновесия настоящих побежденных воинов.

Рик кивает и скашивает глаза на Шейна. Тот кивает тоже. Ну и отлично.

– Откуда мы знаем, можно ли вам доверять? – спрашивает Лори. Мерл в ответ снова кривится.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

– Лучше держи руку не в кармане, а на кобуре, – неожиданно прерывает затянувшееся молчание Мишонн, замедляя шаг. – У тебя там карта?

– Не твое дело, – огрызается Андреа. То, что карта придает ей сил, Мишонн вовсе не касается.

– Как скажешь. – Мишонн хмыкает и снова обгоняет ее. _Эти_ тащатся следом.

Отличная ночка в теплой компании, ничего не скажешь.

– Ты им что, наркоту вколола? Зачем они тебе? – спрашивает Андреа. Личные вопросы – запретная зона, но об этом она не может не спросить, хоть и догадывается, что ответ ей не понравится.

– Подарок старому другу, – отвечает Мишонн, и это может быть как вежливым эквивалентом «отъебись», так и настоящей правдой. Безумный мир с законами и правилами, к которым Андреа никак не может привыкнуть, хоть с рождения и не знала других.

Мишонн добавляет:

– Голова болит?

Будто ее это интересует исключительно из-за заботы об Андреа, а не из-за того, что та может снова вырубиться прямо посреди улицы и подставить их обеих.

– Жить буду. – В ее собственных словах уже нет неприкрытой агрессии. Только смертельная усталость: красные круги сжимают свою хватку, стягивают грудь раскаленными обручами. Эми с нетерпением ждет ее на пороге охотничьего домика.

Дом. Самое прекрасное место на земле. Нужно только как-то добраться до свежевыкрашенного заборчика и не забыть утащить за собой пьяного ублюдка, который отчего-то решил, что законы – не для него.

– Послушай. Я видела карту, – снова подает голос Мишонн, и Андреа на миг чувствует себя оскорбленной, униженной: это не для чужих глаз. – Тебе не нужно туда идти. Тем более одной.

– Я знаю. – Андреа ловит один из плавающих вокруг нее кругов ладонью и чувствует, как тот прожигает плоть до кости.

У Эми есть льняное летнее платье такого прохладного оттенка, что даже от соприкосновения с его тканью сразу становится легче дышать. В своих мыслях Андреа уже кладет голову сестре на колени.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

«Не вступать в переговоры с кем бы то ни было и исполнять приказ» – это вроде как основное правило новой Америки, которое буквально значит следующее: ты не человек, ты – полицейский. Отныне «коп» – это твое имя и твоя фамилия, а также профессия, призвание, смысл жизни и еще что угодно. Вместо зрения у тебя – картинка с визора, а вместо чувств, ощущений и свободы действий – Кодекс, на который ты можешь молиться, а можешь дрочить. Или не прочитать ни разу за всю жизнь. Но подчиняться ты ему будешь, потому что какой у тебя выбор, парень?

То-то и оно, что никакого. Четкая, отлаженная система, которая за минуту перемелет в муку. Может, когда-то и было по-другому, но Отцам-Основателям со своих небесных вершин виднее. А кому нужна лишняя кровь? Ее и так проливается достаточно, улицы после Ночи приходится отмывать ещё неделю.

Разве Восстание к чему-то привело? Слухи о Сопротивлении все еще ходят, но это может в равной степени значить и то, что назревает еще один бунт, и то, что ничего уже никогда не изменится.

Рик все это знает – он же был копом, черт возьми. Еще он знает, что с каждым можно договориться. Вопрос в цене и мотивах.

Странно было бы ожидать в Судную ночь помощи, но они все равно ее получили, пусть за нее и пришлось заплатить. Они живы, относительно целы, а оружие ничего не стоит, можно достать новое. Может, Рик со своими приоритетами никак не вписывается в общую систему, но ему плевать.

Тот же Мерл в нее тоже не вписывается. На обычного грабителя он не похож – зато похож на необычного, думает Рик, едва подавляя истерический смех, – не ради чистой наживы на улицу вышел, хоть явно и не откажется от своего куска, если что подвернется.

Поездку до дома Рик в буквальном смысле ощущает на своей шкуре. Ноги пришлось поджать: машина большая, но все-таки она не рассчитана на шестерых людей, один из которых чуть не воет от малейшего дуновения ветра. Каждое движение и любая ямка на дороге отзывается острой болью. Это даже хорошо: именно боль привязывает Рика к реальности и не дает ему снова провалиться в обволакивающую темноту.

– Сколько времени? – спрашивает он, стараясь держать глаза открытыми и смотреть на покачивающийся потолок. Его подташнивает, в ушах все еще звенит, а голоса звучат так, словно его опустили под воду. В таком замкнутом пространстве тяжело даже дышать, что уж говорить о том, чтобы поднять руку с часами.

– Два часа ночи, пап, – отвечает Карл, а Рик в очередной раз некстати думает о том, что голос у сына садится и скоро совсем потеряет юношескую ломкость. Время – самый страшный враг.

Два часа – это шесть часов от начала Ночи и шесть до ее завершения. Словно черта между одним миром и другим: ее не преодолеть по собственному желанию. Можно только переждать.

Машина останавливается мягко, но Рика снова больно вдавливает в спинки передних сидений. Брат Мерла – Дэрил, вроде бы, но он сейчас ни в чем не уверен – вылезает со своего места и подходит, чтобы открыть дверцу. Рик тут же вытягивает ноги, чувствуя, как застоявшаяся кровь разливается по венам. Эта боль почти приятна.

Лори помогает ему сесть, потом со своего места вылезает Карл. Рик, цепляясь за спинки сидений, наконец-то вываливается из машины прямиком в руки Шейна и Дэрила. Они терпеливо пережидают его приступ головокружения. Странно чувствовать себя настолько слабым, но Рик понимает, что сейчас главное – не испортить все окончательно, поэтому медленно, опираясь на плечи давнего друга и незнакомого спасителя, разминает ноги. Вот до чего дошло, это его сегодня пришлось спасать.

– Сам передвигаться сможешь? – спрашивает Дэрил. Рик слабо кивает в надежде, что это сойдет за утвердительный ответ, одновременно отгоняя заново подступившую тошноту. Дом уже рядом, но на машине к нему не подъедешь. Рик знает свое дело: у него стоит лучшая защита, которую только можно найти за посильную цену.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Снова тащиться по улице как раз в то время, когда другие участники Ночи наверняка уже вошли во вкус – идея хуже не придумаешь, но другой все равно нет. Лори на себе Рика далеко не донесет, его пацан и так дрожит от переутомления и потрясения, а на Мерла в таком деле можно не рассчитывать: тот сразу сказал, что все это – забота Дэрила, и если за самим Дэрилом он, так уж и быть, присмотрит по старой привычке, то благотворительностью заниматься на намерен.

«Бросить бы их всех прямо здесь», – думает Дэрил, но снова закидывает одну руку Рика себе на шею, поддерживая его. С другой стороны подходит Шейн, делая это чересчур поспешно, словно виновато.

Рик и Шейн друг с другом почти не разговаривают. У них явно натянутые отношения. Это чувствует даже Дэрил, чужак, с которым они могли никогда и не встретиться, сложись все по-другому. Но дела до чужих проблем ему нет.

Шесть часов до конца Ночи, а у них с Мерлом впереди еще визит за головами и неприбранные мальчики Губернатора, которых тот наверняка найдет совсем скоро – если еще не нашел.

Есть у Блейка такая привычка: в первую половину Ночи, до боев, рассекать по городу на своем внедорожнике так, точно он на самом деле здешний Губернатор. Заканчивается это каждый раз одинаково: мертвых Блейк не трогает – они ему без надобности, – зато собирает всех попавшихся ему живых и относительно здоровых для клиентов победнее: тех, кто готов заплатить и за обычного прохожего. Ночь Ночью, а бизнес бизнесом. У Блейка мозги повернуты не только на первом, но и на втором.

– Я сам дойду, – хрипит полумертвым грузом оттягивающий Дэрилу плечи Рик.

– Да конечно. – Дэрил на секунду жалеет, что нельзя врезать упрямцу и дотащить его хоть на руках, хоть на плечо взвалив, потому что он не для того в благородного рыцаря играет, чтобы этот идиот сдох прямо сейчас. – Дома у себя будешь делать все сам, – шипит он, буквально спиной чувствуя ухмылку Мерла. Брат тот еще ублюдок. Никак наслаждается видом.

Еще бы, ему-то не приходится тащить на себе тяжелого мужика в грязной окровавленной одежде. Вряд ли даже все оружие Шейна оттягивало бы так руки.

Дэрилу за сегодня причитается если не вселенская благодарность, то хотя бы год тихой, спокойной жизни. Насколько она вообще может быть спокойной рядом с Мерлом.

– Далеко еще? – спрашивает тот у Лори. Дэрил этого не видит, но все равно представляет по ее измученному голосу, как она обнимает себя за плечи, желая поскорее дойти.

– Метров двести.

Двести метров – это порядочно, но Дэрил чувствует чересчур опасное сейчас облегчение. Не время и не место расслабляться, но надежда есть. Двести метров, и они с Мерлом наконец-то сбросят балласт.

Первым звук приближающейся машины – машин? их минимум две, но гравий летит из-под колес и стукается о землю так громко, словно там целая вереница – слышит, как ни странно, Карл. Жмется к отцу: подходит ближе, но при этом не заходит за спину. Наоборот, разворачивается так, будто действительно собирается загородить того своим пока еще тощим подростковым телом.

– Бляяядь, – цедит сквозь зубы Мерл, сдирая с плеча свой винчестер.

Дэрил отпускает Рика, и тот повисает на Шейне. Поднимает залитое кровью лицо и тут же зажмуривается: на подъезжающем внедорожнике вспыхивают фары.

Мерл прав сейчас и был прав прежде. Блейк – чертов псих, который разъезжает по городу в Судную ночь, а сейчас пожаловал пожаловал на их огонек.

– Хэй, Мерл, это ты перестрелял моих мальчиков? – скалится Блейк.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

– Пару лет назад я убила человека, – тихо говорит Мишонн, когда они пережидают в темной подворотне, пока какие-то придурки с коктейлями Молотова пройдут мимо. Андреа жмется спиной к холодной стене. Затылок неудобно упирается в карниз окна первого этажа, защищенного мелкой металлической решеткой – дешево и сердито, защита для самых бедных.

– Этим сейчас никого не удивишь, – отвечает Андреа, смотря куда угодно, кроме послушных марионеток с замотанными изолентой ртами, которых Мишонн держит так крепко, что те почти задыхаются.

– Он убил моих мужа с ребенком, а я убила его, – говорит она, словно это обычное дело.

В определенном смысле так и есть: ничего странного. От такой жути сейчас уже никто и глазом не моргнет. Сорока лет маловато, чтобы привыкнуть окончательно, но человек ко всему приспосабливается. Люди словно неразумное стадо, которое позволяет вести часть овец на убой.

Мишонн продолжает:

– Если ты думаешь, что со временем станет легче, то ошибаешься. Два года прошло. Мне не полегчало.

Андреа оборачивается к ней:

– Мне все равно.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Винчестер Мерла против марксмана Блейка – это прямо классика против современности. В другое время Дэрил был бы относительно спокоен за брата: они с Губернатором – отличная пара, под стать друг другу, _совет да любовь_. Мерл, может, и не отдает себе в этом отчет, но в нужные моменты он пиздец как страшен. Папашино наследство.

Но сейчас с Блейком человек пять, и все вооружены до зубов. Он-то король, ему и одной винтовки достаточно, но парни его – настоящие солдаты и телохранители. А Мерл, каким бы безумцем ни был, на штык грудью бросаться не собирается.

Дэрил как раз лихорадочно пытается придумать возможные пути к отступлению, когда Блейк переводит взгляд на Карла. Потом – на Лори. И наконец на самого Дэрила, который снова подхватывает Рика одной рукой, другой держа его беретту. Без арбалета Дэрил чувствует себя чуть ли не беззащитным.

– А это у вас кто? – Блейк, опустив винтовку, машет рукой в сторону Рика, вовсе не из-за того, что решил начать разговор заново, по-мирному. Мир ему не нужен.

– Уличные. Подобрали у твоих парней, – подчеркнуто деловито говорит Мерл, и Дэрил почти восхищается его актерским дарованием: к таким интонациям не подкопаешься. – Решили доставить прямиком к тебе. С нами-то надежнее. Одного твои уже попортили, – смеется Мерл.

Губернатор смеется вместе с ним.

– И то верно. Мои мальчики не всегда умеют вовремя остановиться. Ну поехали, раз так. Довезете этих ко мне, их и засчитаем за ваш вклад. – Он разворачивается к машине и как ни в чем не бывало запрыгивает на переднее сидение.

Дэрил чувствует, как по спине медленно-медленно стекает капля холодного пота. Рик в его руках весь подбирается и пытается вырваться, но Дэрил успевает шепнуть ему, чтобы не рыпался раньше времени. Шейн не делает попытки что-либо предпринять. Только Лори, которую подчеркнуто галантно ведет к машине один из губернаторовских телохранителей, оборачивается к Мерлу и плюет ему в лицо. А Карл становится похож на злобного звереныша, готового укусить в любую секунду.

– И как же вышло, – спрашивает Блейк у Мерла, когда они подходят к машине, – что вы забрели так далеко, если хотели ехать прямиком ко мне?

– Сделка, конечно, – отвечает тот. – Чего они только не предлагают в обмен на свободу, сам знаешь.

Мерл облизывается так плотоядно, что даже Дэрила едва не тошнит. Рика, которого посадили рядом с ним, приходится пихнуть, чтобы тот молчал.

– Тебе жить надоело? – Дэрил, улучив момент на повороте, как бы из-за слишком резкого движения придвигается к Рику вплотную, и шепот выходит едва слышным.

Рик перемазан кровью, волосы на его лбу слиплись и превратились в бурую корку, и в этом нет ничего хорошего, но все равно лучше так, чем мертвым.

– Сиди, блядь, ровно. – Дэрил, стараясь, чтобы никто не заметил, крепко хватает Рика, которого мотает из стороны в сторону на каждой кочке, за предплечье. – Скажи спасибо, что на нас мешки не надели.

Могли бы ведь и правда надеть. Пока непонятно, насколько Блейк поверил рассказанной Мерлом сказочке, но явно достаточно, чтобы не пристрелить всех на месте. Может, им и удастся выкарабкаться. Мишонн обещала прийти первой.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА  
**

Абсолютно невероятным, волшебным образом им удается проскользнуть мимо массовой драки с поножовщиной и дымовыми шашками, перестрелки и суда Линча (у Андреа в ушах до сих пор звенит «обвиняется в убийстве и попытке скрыться от правосудия»). Мишонн оцарапывает щеку пуля, но это сущая мелочь.

Помеченный дом все горит красным где-то впереди, и Андреа кажется, что она будет идти туда час за часом, километр за километром, но так и не приблизится ни на шаг.

– Можешь отправиться со мной, – предлагает Мишонн будничным тоном, перехватывая цепи поудобнее.

Андреа знает, что у нее своя дорога, но почему-то не отказывается сразу.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

«Сдали, вот же ублюдки. Продали за секунду», – думает Рик. Голова до сих пор весит словно тонну, а все тело болит, и ему просто безумно страшно, но не за себя, а за Карла. За Лори и Шейна – тоже. Причиненная друг другу боль не значит, что все окончательно потеряно. Смерти Рик им не желал никогда, даже в самые отчаянные дни.

Он проклинает судьбу, себя и свое невезение, но мозги ему все-таки вышибли не окончательно, он понимает: их вины нет.

Если их всех сейчас продадут, в этом не будет ничего странного: при предложении более выгодной сделки старая обычно расторгается. Но Дэрил тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости велит заткнуться и не сопротивляться, а это чего-то да стоит. Рик их не знает – ни Дэрила, ни его брата, – но слишком уж запутанную дорогу они выбрали, если изначально планировали сдать его и остальных с потрохами.

Бизнес – это польза против рисков, а риски, когда Дэрил тащил Рика на себе, были максимальными. Они перекрывали возможную выгоду напрочь, мертвецам деньги не нужны.

В машине темно. Рик злится, но злость гораздо лучше отчаяния: можно собраться с силами и привести мысли в порядок. Пусть боль никуда и не уходит, он не оставляет попыток отодвинуть ее на второй, третий, пятый план.

Машина останавливается, и Рика бесцеремонно вытряхивают из салона в руки здоровенных ребят с оружием. Вроде тех, что избили его до полусмерти. Если Блейк – или как там зовут этого психа – действительно зачем-то подбирает людей с улицы, то все встает на свои места. Наконец-то хотя бы примерно понятно, что происходит, и не приходится валить всю вину на собственную изменчивую удачу.

Рик почти чувствует облегчение.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

С Губернатором надеяться на приятную поездку не приходится. Блейк несет что-то о тяжелой подготовке и ушедших на нее часах, а Мерл, вряд ли полностью понимая, о чем речь, пытается острить к месту и нет. В результате получается разговор лишь немногим адекватнее беседы двух джанков в наркотическим бреду.

Или, может быть, Дэрилу так только кажется, потому что он никак не может сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы понять смысл услышанного. К горлу у него подкатывает что-то скользкое, а нервы вот-вот сдадут. Правда в том, что неважно, сколько Ночей ты провел на улице. Каждый раз это растянутая на двенадцать часов казнь, похожая больше на средневековое аутодафе, чем на современнную относительно милосердную инъекцию.

Рик рядом цепляется за обивку сидения, и взгляд у него такой, словно он прикидывает, каковы шансы выскочить из автомобиля на полном ходу. (Шансы нулевые. Нихера не выйдет, Дэрил уже сам думал об этом. И дело не в переломанных ногах. С Блейка станется тут же развернуться и задавить насмерть. Не так давно машина на что-то наехала, и Дэрил чуть не зажмурился от звука хрустнувшей кости: богатое воображение дорисовало брызнувшую на колеса и днище кровь.

Мешки на головы, конечно, не надели, но отследить, куда они попали, не получается все равно. Они столько раз поворачивали и петляли, что даже Мерл вряд ли понимает, где конечная точка пути. Разве что он о чем-то изначально умолчал. С него станется. Все, что не имеет непосредственного отношения к предстоящему заданию, Мерл держит в голове за тремя замками. Словно оберегает Дэрила от неприглядной истины. Черт бы его побрал, защитника такого. Хуево у него получается защищать.

Конец пути оказывается не так уж и далеко. Выходя из машины, Дэрил втягивает ноздрями холодный ночной воздух. Пахнет свежестью, а еще – морем и ржавым железом.

У Блейка есть какое-то место недалеко от старых верфей: темное, спокойное и пустынное. Весь обычный металл давно проржавел, цветной растащили, а больше ловить здесь нечего. Мерл, который спрыгивает с подножки сразу после Дэрила, не выглядит удивленным. Он коротко жмет руку встречающему их Мартинесу, который, что не удивительно, тоже здесь. Где же еще ему быть. Правая рука Губернатора – работа не пыльная, но ответственная. Сколько ему, интересно, платят?

Но сколько бы ни платили – наверняка недостаточно. Вряд ли Губернатор знает, что не все доводится до его сведения, иначе не потерпел бы рядом предателя.

– Проводишь их, – кидает ему Блейк.

Мартинес кивает и машет рукой в направлении заброшенного одноэтажного здания с выбитыми окнами:

– Прошу, господа.

Рика, Лори, Шейна и мальчишку выводят с сопровождением, но руки им пока не заламывают, только подталкивают, принуждая шагать вперед. Под ногами крошится битое стекло, а ворота открываются со скрипом, но гор мусора, которых можно ожидать в такой дыре, нет. Здесь почти чисто, и это наверняка дурной знак. Как и то, что Губернатор привез их к верфям, а теперь радушно приглашает в гости туда, где никто не услышит, как ни кричи.

Внутри здание оказывается не таким убогим, как снаружи: окна выбиты только с одной, северной стороны. Но крыши нет – то ли разобрали, то ли не успели достроить, оставив только редкие балки.

У каждой двери по часовому, а у каждого часового на поясе кобура. Блейк всегда подходит к делу серьезно. Дэрил автоматически прикидывает: чтобы выбраться отсюда, потребуется время и сноровка, и в больших количествах. А еще – оружие, которое у них с Мерлом пока не забрали, но заберут непременно, если захотят.

Народу здесь не толпы, но и не мало: человек сто точно есть, и бог знает, скольких он еще не видел.

Гребаный Блейк снова встречает их, выныривая из темноты какой-то проходной комнаты. Остальные помещения залиты неярким светом. Его достаточно, чтобы увидеть пол под ногами и того, с кем разговариваешь. А больше смотреть и не на что. Особо привыкнуть к обстановке им все равно не дадут.

Где-то сзади идут под конвоем Лори и Шейн. Карл брыкается, и ему прилетает оплеуха от блейковского мальчика. Это останавливает его лишь номинально: дергаться он перестает, но шипит все так же громко.

Прямо перед Дэрилом маячит спина Мерла, и по напряженным мышцам под кожаной жилеткой видно, насколько тот подобрался. Шанса перекинуться хотя бы парой слов без свидетелей им не выпало, но после стольких лет спасания задниц друг друга разговаривать не обязательно.

Они все влипли. Снова.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Мишонн свое обещание держит: доводит ровно до того места, с которого Андреа завернула бы к частным домам, будь у нее машина. Задумавшись, она не сразу понимает, где находится. То ли доверяет Мишонн – _Мишонн с катаной и двумя людьми на привязи_ ,– то ли уже и самой себе доверять не может.

– Все-таки как ты их поймала? – вопрос звучит неправильно, не отражает сути того, что Андреа хочет узнать на самом деле.

– Заключила сделку. Этим тоже было что терять, а головы им не сносить в любом случае. Я еще не самый плохой вариант, – смеется Мишонн в ответ, но как-то невесело, слишком по-человечески для той, кто способна в Судную ночь запросто разгуливать по городу с людьми-цирковыми мартышками на привязи. – Ты можешь пойти со мной.

Ее глаза в темноте кажутся совсем черными, и это почти страшно.

– У меня свое дело, – отвечает Андреа.

– Дело здесь у всех одно. – Голос у Мишонн глубокий, низкий.

Андреа сегодня крупно повезло, это она понимает. А за везение нужно платить, чтобы не покинуло в самый неожиданный момент.

– Если скажешь, что я обязана расплатиться, я с тобой пойду. Могла и раньше сообщить.

– Я не принуждаю и не возьму с тебя платы, – говорит Мишонн, – но подумай об этом еще раз: ты поможешь мне, а я – тебе. Там, куда я иду, люди лишними не будут. Если согласишься – я тебе отплачу.

– Чем? – Андреа и правда интересно.

– Кровью и именами. – Мишонн от этих слов становится наконец похожей на одну из тех, кто добровольно соглашается провести Ночь на улицах Вудбери: на убийцу. Она повторяет: – Кровью и _именами_. Думаешь, Эми хотела бы, чтобы ты так жила?

У Андреа перед глазами мелькает платье сестры: тонкий лен как тонкий лед.

– Ты говорила, пока была в отключке, – поясняет Мишонн, будто тоже может это увидеть. – Она мертва, а ты жива. Пойдешь со мной – крови будет достаточно. Ты знаешь, кто я и что...

Речь неожиданно обрывается на полуслове, и Мишонн медленно – так медленно, как бывает только в кино с замедленной съемкой – начинает крениться набок. На ее рубашке расплывается темное пятно. Андреа сначала не понимает, откуда оно взялось, но Мишонн накрывает его ладонью, а потом отнимает ее и с удивлением смотрит: на темной коже остаются красные мазки.

– Крови будет достаточно, – повторяет Мишонн, полубезумно улыбаясь, и именно ее голос заставляет Андреа стряхнуть оцепенение.

Кожа при соприкосновении кажется ледяной – наверняка Мишонн замерзла, еще бы, в одной-то рубашке, ведь толстовку она отдала Андреа, – но думать об этом некогда. Андреа чуть не на себе тащит Мишонн к бордюру тротуара и дальше, в тень за углом первого попавшегося дома.

Повезет или нет, успеет или нет, выживет или нет?

Везет, и успевает, а рана кажется не такой уж страшной. Мишонн баюкает правую руку, пока Андреа из-за угла пытается рассмотреть, кто стрелял. Черт-черт-черт, они же сами подставились, застыв посреди улицы. Андреа тогда даже по сторонам смотреть перестала. Нашла время представлять себя в безопасности. Безрассуднее поступка и не представишь.

Нужно всматриваться в темноту, которая заволакивает все, что находится дальше пяти метров от фонаря, но сосредоточиться только на ней не получается, и Андреа все время нет-нет да и бросает взгляд на тяжело и часто дышащую Мишонн.

Та пытается пошевелить пальцами, но кровь от этого начинает сочиться сильнее, поэтому Андреа вытаскивает из заднего кармана брюк относительно чистый шейный платок. Аптечки у нее с собой нет, она не планировала выживать этой ночью.

Мишонн стискивает зубы, просовывая платок под набрякшую ткань рубашки. Прижимает его к ране и шипит. Нужно чем-то перевязать. Ремень натрет кожу, так будет только хуже. Андреа стаскивает толстовку. Похоже, пришло время показать свою благодарность.

– Он все еще там? – спрашивает Мишонн, когда Андреа, почти не глядя, что делает, затягивает наконец рукава в узел.

– Не вижу.

– Наверняка.

Андреа до рези в глазах всматривается в темноту между домами на противоположной стороне улицы. Потом неожиданно понимает: цепи в руке Мишонн уже нет. В центре перекрестка, рядом с канализационным люком, лежат два тела. Это, наверное, очень плохо и ужасно жестоко, но Андреа облегченно вздыхает: удар пришелся не по ним. Мишонн жива, хоть и ранена, а сама она и вовсе не пострадала.

Мишонн тоже видит эти тела: с выгнутыми под странными углами конечностями, с растекающимися под ними лужами. Сколько же крови, господи, вот уж точно _достаточно_.

– Иди, – говорит она, на секунду зажмурившись. Это кажется невозможным, но у нее за последние пять минут осунулось лицо. – Оставь меня. У тебя своя дорога.

Отец всегда говорил, что нельзя принимать решения, поддаваясь импульсу. Андреа считает до десяти.

– Я тебя не брошу. – Она проклинает собственную глупость как никогда, но Мишонн ее почти с того света вытащила. Бросить ее сейчас, может, будет самым правильным и логичным решением, но это невозможно, только не для Андреа.

– Я все равно должна идти, – с каким-то странным придыханием произносит Мишонн, и Андреа скорее читает слова по губам, чем слышит их.

– Я сделаю для тебя что нужно, а потом вернусь сюда. – Она перехватывает пистолет крепче. – Прижми платок посильнее. О катане придется забыть. Вот увидишь, сейчас этот мудак выползет наружу.

Тогда, в охотничьем домике, Эми так тщательно оттирала с ее лица кровь, словно не в силах была смотреть на бурые разводы на коже сестры, и беззвучно плакала, даже не думая скрывать слезы. Она, может, и не хотела бы, чтобы Андреа пачкала руки. Но Эми действительно больше нет. Уже полгода.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

У здания оказывается внутренний двор: большое пространство, огороженное двойным забором из металлической сетки. Эта арена пустует, но по ее периметру стоят люди Губернатора.

От ощущения загнанности и плохого предчувствия волосы на загривке встают дыбом, а кровь холодеет.

Мерл шагает беспечно, словно был тут не раз, но Дэрил уверен: ему тоже не по себе.

Они здесь не наедине с мальчиками Блейка – все комнаты забиты людьми. Лица у них разрисованы бело-черным узором, а на головы накинуты капюшоны. Кажется, что эти капюшоны пусты – на темном фоне выделяются только вымазанные белым скулы и белки глаз.

За спиной раздается всхлип. Дэрил, смотревший до этого по сторонам, оборачивается. Лори, не обращая внимания на их сопровождающего, притягивает к себе Карла. Шейн идет с другой стороны, почти загораживая их. Рик – самый первый, и он каким-то чудом остается на ногах.

Когда Дэрил через пару секунд оборачивается на заглушенный стон, Рик смотрит прямо на него с нечитаемым выражением. Под ребра ему тычет автоматом блейковский ублюдок. Дэрил только надеется, что Рик поймет и не будет дергаться лишний раз. Иначе им даже до клетки – или куда их тащит Губернатор – не дожить.

Он ведет их действительно в клетку. Образно выражаясь, конечно. Это один из тех самых недостроенных не то гаражей, не то складов, где деревянный пол испачкан то ли глиной, то ли еще каким дерьмом. Блейк снимает с ворот тяжелый железный замок и крайне любезно пропускает всех внутрь.

Дэрил не перестает сжимать винтовку. Судя по тому, как Мерл одной рукой не отпускает ремень винтовки, а другой цепляется за шлевки на поясе, Губернатору он не верит ни на цент.

«Поздно же до тебя дошло, тупая твоя башка». – Дэрил сглатывает вязкую слюну.

– Добро пожаловать! – раскидывает руки в радушном приветствии Блейк. Из-за спины его внутрь заходят несколько солдат. – Не будем портить прекрасную ночь. Мои мальчики с радостью заберут ваше оружие, чтобы мы могли побеседовать спокойно.

«Вот оно, все. Конец шоу, блядь», – думает Дэрил, но прежде, чем он успевает что-то сделать, Блейк выдергивает у стоящего к нему ближе всего ублюдка пистолет и стреляет куда-то вправо. Рик инстинктивно дергает головой.

Шейн хватается за ногу, стискивая зубы так крепко, что кажется, будто они должны тут же искрошиться.

– Леди будет следующей, – говорит Блейк с приятной улыбкой, за которой столько фальши, что у Дэрила становится кисло во рту. – Если вы, конечно, не решите, что со мной лучше не ссориться. Я смотрю, вы привязались к своим пленникам.

Дэрил слышит, как тяжело дышит через сломанный нос Рик, отмечает краем глаза кивок Мерла и отдает Блейку все, что тот смог бы обнаружить при досмотре. Остается только одно лезвие: тонкое и острое, зашитое в жилетку так, что сразу не найдешь.

– Вот и славно. Не люблю, когда мне лгут. – Блейк разворачивается на пятках и подходит к воротам, напоследок бросая: – Приготовьте их к арене.

К Дэрилу тут же подступает его бывший проводник, и он даже не сопротивляется, когда ему связывают руки.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

– Ты к такому непривычный, верно, шериф? – слышит Рик грубый, насмешливый голос Мерла. И что он пытается из себя изобразить? Они все вроде как в одной лодке, и лодка эта вот-вот пойдет ко дну.

Мерлу, похоже, давно знаком Губернатор – что за имя, господи.

– Зато ты привычный, – огрызается Рик в ответ, устало и без какого-либо желания начинать спор.

– Как ты раньше-то жил, м? Всю Ночь сидел себе в защищенной квартире, обвешавшись оружием, а с окончанием выползал на улицу выполнять свой гражданский долг? – А вот Мерл, видимо, еще как жаждет в этот спор ввязаться.

– Зато у меня нет крови на руках, в отличие от тебя. Хорошо платят за головы? – Рик выплевывает слова, чувствуя, как закипает от злобы кровь. Он и правда никого не убивал. Стрелял в людей – приходилось по долгу службы, – но не убивал их. Сегодня он, впрочем, планирует изменить своим принципам и утащить за собой парочку ублюдков. Если уж подыхать, то хотя бы не просто так.

У него все болит еще сильнее, чем раньше. Его связали и усадили на холодный пол, а дальше планируют вести на бойню. Он не в духе, и ему позволительно.

– У тебя ее гораздо больше, чем у меня, шериф, – все не затыкается Мерл. Рик открывает рот, чтобы ответить, отчаянно жалея, что до говнюка никак не добраться – в нескольких метрах от них все еще стоят парни со здоровенными автоматами, которых эта беседа словно не трогает, – но подает голос Дэрил:

– Заткнитесь оба, – прикрикивает он, и Мерл, как ни странно, и правда затыкается, а Рик с самого начала не намеревался в последний час своей жизни со всеми перессориться.

У противоположной стены сидят Карл, Лори и Шейн. Последнему разрешили перевязать рану. Рик видит, куда попала пуля: ничего смертельного, но и хорошего мало. Лори обессиленно приваливается к плечу Шейна, и Рик с удивлением понимает, что ему все равно.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Этот придурок действительно вылезает на свет. По виду почти подросток, вряд ли старше восемнадцати. В руках у него пистолет. который он держит неправильно – мальчик-мальчик, зачем ты сунулся на улицу сегодня Ночью, – а еще дурак не похож на того, кто выстрелил случайно, не зная толком, как обращаться с этой тяжелой железной штукой. Андреа матерится про себя и бросает взгляд на Мишонн. Та смотрит в упор, но по глазам ничего не понять. Рука ее висит плетью, и на кончиках пальцев все еще блестят капли крови.

_Как тебя звали, мальчик?_

Мальчику приходится умереть.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Сукин сын Мерл никогда не знает, когда стоит остановиться, заткнуть рот, да так и сидеть. Дэрил видит, к чему все идет, и вскоре не выдерживает. Мерл, хвала небесам, замолкает и изображает страдальческую мину.

– Хорошо кривляешься, Мерл, шел бы в театр играть, – огрызается напоследок Дэрил.

Здесь еще довольно уютно – за время приключений с Мерлом он в каких только захолустьях не побывал. Темно, холодно, тесно, а запястья стянуты веревкой, но для пары последних часов жизни сойдет.

– Нужно решить, что делать дальше, – говорит Дэрил, понизив голос до шепота, чтобы обезьяны с автоматами у входа не услышали.

– Выходим на арену и всех побеждаем, улыбаемся и машем в камеры, жмем руку Блейку и уезжаем трахаться с поклонницами. – Иногда Мерл бывает самым отвратительным говнюком во всей Вселенной.

– Хуевый у тебя план, – бросает Дэрил брату, лихорадочно обдумывая пути отступления. По всему выходит, что их нет. Не нужно было соглашаться на то, что с самого начала воняло дерьмом.

– У тебя есть другой на примете?

– Как насчет такого: придумать еще один, который не будет настолько уебищным?

– Ты говори, а я тебя с удовольствием послушаю.

После обмена любезностями они надолго замолкают.

– Вы знаете, что это за арена? – спрашивает через какое-то время Шейн, и Дэрил вспоминает, что тот тоже ранен, пусть ему и досталось меньше, чем Рику.

– Круг из скамеек, на них – восторженные зрители, жаждущие твоей крови. Много-много оружия, и все не у тебя, – отвечает Мерл, и Дэрил хотел бы с ним поспорить, но его слова – чистейшая правда. – Нам повезло, между прочим. В лабиринте даже зрителей нет, есть только ты и куча охотников. Оружие, сюрприз-сюрприз, снова не у тебя.

Дэрил все смотрит на Карла, ожидая чего-то, хоть какой-то реакции. Но мальчишка только пододвигается ближе к матери.

У Рика здесь сын. Здесь, посреди всего этого ебаного пиздеца. Хуже и быть не может.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

За ними приходят гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы. Рик думает, что сейчас он согласился бы сколько угодно просидеть на воняющем черт знает чем полу, только бы не вставать. Ноги затекли настолько, что пришедшему за ними ублюдку приходится поднять его, а потом несколько раз встряхнуть. Рик ни о чем из этого не просил, и облегчать задачу никому не собирается.

Лори кидает на него отчаянный взгляд, но хуже всего – обреченность на лице Карла. Губы у него дрожат, но он не плачет, даже глаза сухие. Такой взрослый, господи. Рик бы все на свете отдал, лишь бы его здесь не было.

Шейн с трудом поднимается тоже. Последними встают Мерл с Дэрилом.

– Стисни зубы покрепче, – успел шепнуть ему Дэрил как раз перед тем, как их ставят в ряд и ведут туда, на арену. Словно они гладиаторы. Рик чего только не видел за свою жизнь, но это – выше его понимания о человеческой природе. Здесь столько народу. Не может быть, что все в этой стране сошли с ума, раз позволяют такое. Но, кажется, это именно так.

Ареной оказывается сравнительно небольшая выровненная площадка, вроде маленького стадиона. Совсем крошечного, метров двадцать в диаметре – может, здесь и правда был стадион, только кому пришло в голову строить его в таком месте, неподалеку от верфей?

Центр арены, клочок метров в пять, весь залит светом – работают несколько мощных прожекторов. Благодаря им отлично видно, что происходит, а установленные динамики позволяют это еще и слышать: все на потеху публики.

– Поприветствуйте наших гостей, – вещает откуда-то голос Губернатора. Самого его не видно, но он где-то здесь, где-то рядом. У Рика от этого психа мурашки по коже.

– Что сейчас будет? – спрашивает он у Мерла. Тот, похоже, знаком с процедурой. Рик невовремя вспоминает, что Мерл и Дэрил тоже оказались на улице неслучайно. Они такие же убийцы, думает он, но мысль эта, вопреки ожиданиям, не вызывает ужаса или омерзения.

– Самое интересное: жеребьевка, – Мерл поводит плечами, словно ему льстит внимание публики.

Из-за прожекторов не понять, сколько здесь кровожадных монстров, только на один день в году принимающих свой истинный облик. Рика в очередной раз продирает мороз по коже.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Андреа не может не думать о том, как они чуть не обменялись ролями: это она сейчас идет впереди, но дорогу выбирает Мишонн, которая все еще бережет руку и, скорее всего, не сможет ей пользоваться в ближайшее время.

Они ныряют в темноту и пробираются по каким-то подворотням. По дороге никто не встречается, и чем дальше, тем сильнее в воздухе становится запах железа и моря.

– До верфей уже недалеко, – говорит Мишонн, а Андреа делает вид, что ее не удивляет место назначения.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Помимо них здесь, конечно, есть такие же попавшиеся, но все-таки большинство найденных на улице Блейк отправляет в лабиринт. Сомнительной чести драться на арене удостаиваются только те, кто насолил ему лично – Губернатор и его альтернативный кодекс чести, – и Дэрил не может не думать о том, как все обернулось бы, признайся они с Мерлом, что действительно перестреляли тех парней ради четверых незнакомцев.

Его, Мерла, Шейна и Карла передают другим охранникам – чуть ли не с рук на руки. Дэрил едва подавляет порыв пнуть одного из них в коленную чашечку, но понимает, насколько это бесполезно, и сдерживается. Их всего четверо – Лори остается на трибуне, – а у Блейка если не армия, то батальон точно.

Лори кричит и вырывается, но к ней наклоняется Губернатор, снова возникший из ниоткуда:

– Леди не будет кричать, правда? – спрашивает он. – Здесь так не принято.

Жеребьевка – это всего лишь условность, а сами бои – фальшивка. Оружия им точно не дадут, поэтому надежды на удачный исход почти никакой. Ноль шансов, абсолютный ебаный ноль. Они с Мерлом в каких только передрягах не побывали, но хуже точно не было ни разу.

Губернатор подходит к одному из своих мальчиков и что-то шепчет тому на ухо, а потом снова разворачивается:

– Я бы оставил вас до самого конца, но вам, сдается мне, не терпится поучаствовать. – Он смотрит прямо на Мерла, и, Дэрил почти видит, как из горла того хлещет яркая кровь.

– Мы не торопимся, – выплевывает Мерл, но в его голосе нет обычной самоуверенности. Ему тоже бывает страшно. «Вот так открытие, братишка», – думает Дэрил, чувствуя подкатывающий приступ тошноты.

Блейк только хмыкает и встает в самый центр арены, чтобы объявить порядок, начиная с конца. Рик и Карл, может, протянут дольше всех: их номера звучат в числе первых. Тех, кто на них поставил, называют по именам: одним – имена, другим – номера, словно люди – это лоты. Чаша арены чуть ли не вибрирует от всеобщего возбуждения и гудит, словно медный горшок, по которому ударили. Голос Губернатора тонет в этом гуле, но Дэрил продолжает вслушиваться. Они с Мерлом выходят в самом начале.

 _Они с Мерлом_.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Мишонн все слабеет, время все идет, и Андреа волей-неволей ловит себя на мысли, что вдвоем им к верфям и близко не подобраться. Приходится избегать больших улиц и тащиться чуть ли не по канавам, высоко поднимая ноги, чтобы ни за что не зацепиться. Под подошвами постоянно что-то скрипит и крошится. Хорошо, что поблизости никого нет – иначе их давно бы уже услышали. Только вот ощущение, что в спины смотрят десятки пар глаз, так никуда и не исчезает.

Возле старой вышки электропередач Мишонн, держась здоровой рукой за грязное, ржавое железо одной из опор, садится прямо на землю, и Андреа сначала смертельно пугается, что та не сможет идти дальше, но Мишонн ее успокаивает:

– Нужно подождать остальных.

Кто эти остальные, Андреа примерно представляет.

Рана Мишонн кровоточит даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани, и это куда страшнее, чем очередные незнакомцы.

Огненно-рыжий Абрахам («Это Абрахам», – шепчет его имя Мишонн, неизвестно для чего понижая голос) появляется из темноты неожиданно. За ним выходят еще несколько человек, и Андреа уверена, что с ними куда больше людей, но рассмотреть остальных не дает густая мартовская ночь.

До рассвета осталось недолго, вряд ли больше четырех часов – совсем мало, совсем скоро. Нормальные люди порадовались бы, но для Андреа это лишь очередное напоминание о том, что она боится не успеть сделать.

На нее Абрахам бросает лишь один взгляд, а потом обращается к Мишонн:

– Тебе дальше нельзя.

– Там Блейк, и я его достану, – отрезает та, осторожно поднимаясь с земли.

Голова у нее наверняка кружится от потери крови, но Мишонн не то просто упрямая, не то и правда самоубийца, и выражение лица у нее такое, что никто не рискует перечить.

– Можешь идти, я справлюсь сама. – Она кладет руку Андреа на плечо, тревожа рану и морщась от этого. Конечно больно, еще бы.

– Найдешь своего Блейка, и я уйду.

Недалеко от верфей виднеются яркие огни, словно там проходит какая-то вечеринка – пир во время чумы, когда все в городе гасят свет и задергивают шторы.

Андреа идет вслед за Абрахамом и его людьми. Мишонн по правую от нее руку ступает тяжело, но не отстает. Катану с наплечного ремня она так и не снимает.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

Сигнала к началу боев все нет. Рик ждет, что любой момент может стать точкой невозврата, но время идет, а этого не происходит. Его оттаскивают от Карла на несколько метров, но взгляда от сына он не отрывает.

У Карла на глаза падает челка. Он то и дело встряхивает головой, чтобы отбросить ее назад – совсем еще мальчишка, но от его храбрости у Рика сжимается и кровоточит сердце. Он жалеет, что многого не успел и уже не успеет.

Рик рвется вперед, но его держат на месте сразу двое, так крепко, что даже боли не чувствуется, только немеют предплечья.

Кричать бесполезно. Да он и не пытается. Страх, видимо, имеет свойство заканчиваться, как и силы.

Рик поворачивается спиной к арене и пытается удержать взгляд сына на себе, словно уговаривая и того не смотреть: все и так понятно по звукам. Отдаленный гром выстрелов из лабиринта – это еще ничего. Хуже всего предсмертные хрипы поблизости.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Мерлу лучше бы заткнуться прямо сейчас. Удивительно, как за все эти годы ему никто не решил укоротить язык, потому что болтает он многовато не только для своего блага, но и для душевного здоровья окружающих:

– Давно ждал подходящего момента, чтобы со мной поквитаться, да?

Сначала Дэрил еще отмахивается от его слов, как от назойливой мошкары, но время идет, а их очередь все не наступает. Скорее бы уже, а то Мерл словно решил, что его бредни – лучший способ скоротать минуты до кончины.

В определенный момент отмахиваться становится попросту невозможно. Даже когда их выводят на арену – это происходит неожиданно, к такому не подготовишься, сколько бы времени тебе ни дали, – голос Мерла продолжает звучать в ушах и не перекрывается даже гулом людей вокруг.

Дэрил щурится и растирает запястья, с которых наконец снимают наручники.

– Ты не стесняйся, бей в полную силу. – Мерлу, конечно, все нипочем.

– Ты чертов придурок, – зло и быстро, едва поспевая за собственными мыслями, выговаривает Дэрил. – Решил меня довести? Не выйдет. Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Нам, может, и не выиграть обоим, но потянуть время-то можно. Я тебя, блядь, из под земли достану, если посмеешь сдохнуть на моих руках. Я не для этого…

– Считаешь, я тебя так дальше бы и тащил за собой? – обрывает его Мерл, немного наклоняясь вперед, словно и правда собирается драться на потеху больным ублюдкам, которые ни во что не ставят жизни невинных людей. – Мне вечно приходится смотреть за тобой в оба глаза. Думаешь, меня это не заебало еще лет пять назад?

 

Дэрил утирает пот со лба. Понимать, почему Мерл это говорит – одно, и совсем другое – действительно верить, что тот специально пытается вывести его из себя. Мерл тысячу раз делал вещи, за которые Дэрил был готов его придушить, но это ни разу не было от настоящей ненависти. «Я убью тебя» – лишь слова. Смысл за ними стоит совсем другой: «я твой брат, я за тебя переживаю и отвечаю, а ты, уебок, нисколько не упрощаешь эту задачу».

Мерл делает выпад вперед. Со стороны, наверное, смотрится действительно впечатляюще, но Дэрил знает: все происходящее – чистой воды показуха. Они слишком хорошо выучили друг друга за годы, проведенные спина к спине. Если бы Мерл хотел ему навредить, он бы легко это сделал.

– Заткнись, а иначе я тебе рот завяжу. Потом, когда все закончится. И так оставлю. – Дэрил старается не забывать, что Мерл злит его осознанно. Бьет по самому больному, потому что одному из них придется умереть, и Мерл уже явно решил, кому именно.

– Я бы тебя уже давно бросил, да случая не подворачивалось. – Мерл не останавливается ни на секунду, даже когда снова делает выпад, а потом неожиданно меняет траекторию движения и опрокидывает Дэрила на землю. Дух вышибает мгновенно: Мерл отвешивает ему такую оплеуху, что аж в ушах звенит.

Зрители наверняка в восторге. Мерл всегда умел устроить хорошее шоу. Дэрил брыкается изо всех сил, но брат способен быть и тяжелой, неповоротливой тушей, и текучей животной силой – чертов хищник и позер, всегда таким был, везунчик.

Одной рукой Мерл приподнимает его, чтобы приложить об арену – выглядит, наверное, донельзя натурально. Но Дэрил, который уже готовится услышать отвратительный звук соприкосновения собственного затылка с твердой поверхностью, потрясенно пялится на брата: другой рукой тот придерживает его голову так, что основной удар приходится именно на нее.

Поразительно, но зрители ничего не замечают. Наверное, слишком заняты дрочкой на кровавые пятна на земле, которые уже украшают всю арену, в предвкушении новых.

– Прикончить тебя я бы никогда не смог. Хоть в этом мы с папашей похожи. Интереснее выколотить из тебя все дерьмо, чем убивать.

Дэрил пытается зажать уши руками, но Мерл хватает его за запястья, одновременно ударяя коленом куда-то в бедро. Смотрится это, скорее всего, как пинок в живот.

– Мать сначала плакала и заламывала руки. Он ее не слушал, а ты ревел. Всегда был плаксой. Плаксой и слабаком. Она умерла, защищая тебя, а ты все такой же. Мне стыдно, что ты мой брат, и она думала тебя так же.

Дэрил, зажмурившись, напрягается всем телом и сбрасывает Мерла с себя. Бьет не глядя – все под веками _красное-красное-красное_ – и открывает глаза только спустя минуту.

Мерл лежит под ним и смотрит почти удивленно, но весело. Губа у него лопнула, и кровь размазалась по щекам.

Вот черт. Ублюдок. Нашел все-таки, чем задеть.

– Такого вы еще не видели, – раздается откуда-то сверху (справа? слева? _отовсюду?_ ) голос Блейка. Он тоже своего добился, чтоб ему подохнуть. Такой ненависти Дэрил не испытывал ни к кому в жизни.

Когда Губернатор обрывает свою речь на полуслове и раздаются выстрелы, Дэрил не чувствует облегчения и не понимает, что происходит. Мерл сбрасывает его, встает и поднимает следом за собой. Прожекторы гаснут один за другим.

– Абрахам, – кидает Мерл и тут же тянет Дэрила за собой. Тот машинально передвигает ноги, но чувствует, что земля грозит из-под них уйти. Только бы не вырубиться.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

На других Рик не смотрел и не давал смотреть Карлу, но во время поединка Мерла и Дэрила даже не пытается его отвлечь _(что за черт, как будто Средние века никуда не уходили)_. Он и сам не может оторвать взгляда. Сумасшествие всей их жизни просто в голове не укладывается, но даже дикость мироздания не сравнится с происходящим на арене.

Если они и притворяются, то делают это невероятно правдоподобно, а в том, что кровь настоящая, и сомневаться не приходится. Рик невольно подается вперед, но его бьют по животу, и на пару секунд он слепнет, глохнет от режущей белой – почему она имеет цвет? – боли.

А когда снова открывает глаза, и перед ними перестают плыть разноцветные круги, машинально отмечает непохожих на здешних мудаков людей с оружием.

Его снова, в сотый раз за сегодня насильно поднимают, больно прихватывая волосы вместе с воротником пропитавшейся потом и кровью куртки. Отрезвляет на раз-два, если таким был замысел.

Мозг на автомате регистрирует перемещения окружающих: Мерла и Дэрила на арене уже нет, зато есть какие-то неизвестные люди. Хорошо это или плохо, Рик не знает, но вряд ли после всего случившегося хоть что-то может быть хорошо.

Лори не видно, но деваться ей некуда. Остается надеяться, что она затерялась во время паники в толпе.

По арене плывет дым, быстро заволакивая все вокруг. Рик трясет головой, чтобы отогнать остатки головокружения и осмотреться. Держащий его ублюдок, кажется, растерял изрядную долю своего спокойствия, потому что не тащит Рика дальше – вообще ничего с ним не делает.

Адреналин удерживает Рика на ногах, даже колени не слишком сильно дрожат. Нужно постараться освободить руки.

Карл.

 _Карла нет_.

Рик теряет голову.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Верфи наконец-то остаются за левым плечом. Добрались, дожили, еще пару часов дотянуть, и может, Андреа даже успеет _туда_.

Они с Мишонн держатся позади и ни с кем не переговариваются: та потеряла много крови, слишком много. Ее темная кожа, кажется, бледнеет и истончается на глазах.

– Нужно найти его. – Мишонн ускоряет шаг, и Андреа приходится подстраиваться под ее темп. – Он где-то здесь.

– Блейк? – Эта фамилия Андреа ни о чем не говорит: самая обычная, под ней может скрываться кто угодно.

– Он тоже. – Мишонн же дергается, а потом хмурится. – Но сначала – Мерл.

Блейка они не находят. Абрахам кричит, что тот скрылся – _«выродка здесь уже нет»_ , – и Мишонн от ярости рычит почти по-звериному, но потом натыкается взглядом на лежащее на земле тело.

Человек еще жив. Рана свежая, ей, скорее всего, всего пара минут. Мишонн, морщась, рухает на колени рядом и трясет его за плечо:

– Мерл... Не смей подыхать тут, Блейк ушел, слышишь меня?

Мерл открывает глаза.

– Пустяки, – отмахивается он, и все бы ничего, но встать самостоятельно ему не удастся точно, а кровь все продолжает течь из раны – ран, их несколько, вот дерьмо – прямо на землю.

– Нужно остановить кровь. – Мишонн прижимает здоровой ладонью ткань майки Мерла к ране на боку. Он дергается – видимо, пули остались внутри. Это, должно быть, просто невыносимо.

Андреа тоже опускается на колени и кладет свои ладони поверх пальцев Мишонн.

– Вот это девочка, – поднимает на нее глаза Мерл, пытаясь сложить окровавленные губы в ухмылку. Андреа ничего не отвечает.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Мерл движется так, словно ему и туман – не помеха, ориентируется на звуки и успевает выхватить у одного из Блейковских мальчиков – _как приятно видеть твои вытекшие мозги, парень_ – винтовку для себя и пистолет для Дэрила. Ухмыляется:

– Извини, что не арбалет. Нужно отыскать Мишонн.

Мерл разворачивается и прет дальше, точно запрограммированный робот. Видимо, рассчитывает, что брат за ним последует, как щенок, но Дэрил застывает на месте. Слишком далеко, чтобы достать, но достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, один из самых отвратительных мудаков Губернатора тащит мальчишку Рика, прижимая его к себе так близко, так мерзко, что блевать тянет. Одну руку держит у мальчика на горле, а другой зажимает оба его запястья на уровне пояса низко сидящих джинсов. Прицелиться сложно, но Дэрил все равно пытается.

Арбалета не нашлось, но этому и пуля сгодится. Главное – не попасть по Карлу.

Дэрил уже почти спускает курок, когда различает за спиной ублюдка какое-то движение.

Он ничего подобного в жизни не видел. Это Рик, но от Рика в нем почти ничего не осталось: ни медленных, очевидно наполненных болью движений, ни заторможенности, вызванной неоднократной потерей сознания. «Блядь», – думает Дэрил. У Рика связаны за спиной руки, но они, оказывается, ему не нужны – достаточно и зубов.

В следующее мгновение ублюдок выпускает Карла, хватаясь руками за шею: на ней зияет рваная рана, из артерии бьет кровь. Если не зажать чем-нибудь, Блейк потеряет еще одного из своих бравых солдат. Дэрил усмехается перед тем, как броситься к Рику и Карлу.

Кто бы мог подумать: бывший коп и перегрызенная глотка, из которой столько крови, что аж подошвы скользят. Для того, кто только что обратился в мистера Хайда, Рик приходит в себя на удивление быстро.

Дэрил развязывает обоим руки, но Карл смотрит перед собой безумно и чуть не бросается на него. Отец останавливает его в последний момент.

Следующий, кто выныривает из дымовой завесы – прихрамывающий Шейн. Он держит Лори за предплечье так крепко, будто она вырывается. И она действительно вырывается, пока не замечает Карла. Счастливое воссоединение – прекрасная штука, но не оно им всем нужно посреди этого ада.

Дэрил в очередной раз за Ночь помогает Рику встать. Тот держится отлично. Опирается на плечо Карла, но еще непонятно, кому из них это больше необходимо.

Надо только найти Мерла.

– Уходим, – кричит Дэрил, не слыша сам себя, потому что уже почти оглох от чужих криков, мата и звуков пальбы.

Мерла он находит на руках у Мишонн и незнакомой девчонки со светлыми волосами. Оба – и Мерл, и Мишонн – выглядят так, что в могилу краше кладут .

Мерл ненавидит бронежилеты.

Мерл платит за это пулями в животе.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

В первый раз Рик выстрелил в человека сразу после выпуска из Академии, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что должен сделать. Выстрелил и почти ничего не почувствовал, кроме отдачи, потому что так его учили: добро должно быть с кулаками, а ты добро, парень, даже не сомневайся. И человека того он не убил, а всего лишь ранил. Не больше, чем было необходимо, чтобы его задержать.

Пятнадцать лет спустя Рик без тени сомнения выгрызает живому, дышащему человеку глотку и чувствует его кровь на губах (это отвратительно, не есть ему непрожаренных бифштексов больше никогда).

Добро? Какое к черту добро после всего, что произошло? Добра нет, остаются только кулаки да зубы, и у Рика впервые находится однозначный ответ на тот самый вопрос про десять жизней за одну смерть.

Один стоит десяти. Один стоит сотни, и Рик бы это повторил, что бы ни случилось, кто бы ни был в этой сотне, потому что Карл – такой же живой и дышащий, и ему рано умирать, слишком рано. Он, может быть, и тысячи стоит, и десяти тысяч – только хватило бы сил.

Расплывчатыми фигурами замирают перед глазами его охранник – может, он мертв, а может, и нет, все равно, плевать, пусть подохнет, – и Карл в руках какого-то подонка. Рику не успеть позвать на помощь, а руки скручены за спиной. Нужно что-то сделать, немедленно, прямо сейчас.

Не остается больше ничего – только утробный вой, который издает подонок перед тем, как захлебнуться хлынувшей из горла кровью; его лицо в разводах – кровь смывает черно-белую краску; дикие, без тени понимания глаза Карла и руки неясно когда появившегося Дэрила. Запястья наконец-то ничем не скованы.

Первое, что Рик делает, сморгнув бурую пелену перед глазами – хватает Карла в охапку и прижимает его к себе так, что обоим больно от этого объятия (к черту ноющие ребра, к черту все).

– Этояэтояэтоя, – повторяет Рик сыну на ухо, пока тот не затихает. – Все нормально.

Ему, наверное, стоит уже поверить в какого-то бога, потому что они живы, они целы. Может, сегодня больше не придется выгрызать чужие глотки. Может, это все закончится, как затянувшийся кошмар, и будет хоть какое-то «потом».

Карл удерживает его здесь, его борьба – ради Карла. Рик стирает липкое и красное с лица почти машинально, не задумываясь.

Идти не становится проще. Все кости, словно превращаются в свинец и давят друг на друга, но Рик опирается на плечо Карла и, пошатываясь, бредет так быстро, как позволяет измученный организм.

Шейн – буквально в паре шагов. Рик кивает ему, увидев рядом с ним Лори, и получает такой же кивок в ответ. Кто знает, может, на примирение понадобится меньше, чем десять лет.

Здесь каждая минута – за год. Возможно, если он завтра проснется в своей кровати или на койке какой-нибудь больницы, то все вокруг будет незнакомым, словно он провел в отключке несколько десятков лет. Волосы его будут седыми, а руки – трясущимися, и из-за морщин он не узнает собственное лицо в зеркале. И окажется, что Карл давным-давно вырос, а Лори забыла его, и верить можно лишь тому страшному отражению и не менее страшной дате в календаре.

Даже это было бы благословением. Лишь бы жил Карл.

Только вот не всем так везет. Дэрил неожиданно срывается с быстрого шага на бег, и спустя несколько секунд Рик видит его уже на коленях рядом с окровавленным Мерлом и двумя женщинами.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Мерл тяжелый. Взвалить его на себя – задача не из простых. На это уходит, кажется, уйма времени, пусть на выручку и приходит Шейн. Остальные ковыляют вслед за ними. Абрахам обещает прикрыть спину. Блейка нет: растворился в воздухе, не иначе.

Дотащить Мерла до внешнего забора тоже оказывается нелегко, хоть он и передвигает ноги самостоятельно. Дэрил старается на время отстраниться, выключить все, кроме инстинктов. Когда они выберутся, он пошлет все планы Мерла нахуй и больше никогда не станет участвовать в подобном сумасшествии. Неважно, какую сумму предложат или насколько почетной будет миссия. Хватило одного раза. Никакое Сопротивление не поможет срастить все сломанные кости, залечить все нанесенные раны и смыть всю пролитую кровь.

Кровью и именами пусть занимается кто-то еще. Кто-то, у кого на попечении не будет такого клинического идиота-братца, вечно лезущего под пули, как Мерл.

– Страшно, братишка? – Тот еще находит где-то силы, чтобы издеваться. – Ничего, страх – это ничего. Помнишь старикашку Брауна, нашего сбрендившего соседа? Вот кто не боялся.

Мерл дышит, словно водой в стакане булькает, и голос у него глухой:

– А знаешь, почему? Он был мертвяком. Понимаешь? Совсем мертвым. – Мерл хохочет, и Дэрилу, блядь, действительно страшно. С каждой минутой становится все страшнее, хоть они наконец и выбираются с верфей. – Мертвым все нипочем.

Мерл неожиданно замолкает словно сам задумывается над своими словами. Все лучше, чем слушать снова его болтовню.

Около старой вышки люди Абрахама помогают погрузить Мерла внутрь фургона. Сесть за руль в состоянии только Шейн. Он берет протянутые ключи и залезает на водительское сидение. Рядом садится Лори. Мишонн ехать отказывается наотрез, объясняя это тем, что никуда не пойдет, пока не отыщет Блейка – как будто она в состоянии это сделать, ее тоже неслабо потрепало. Ее напарница, имени которой Дэрил не знает, остается тоже. Мерл уже изнутри кричит, чтобы они и ему немного Губернатора оставили, но Дэрил легко пихает брата в плечо, залезая следом.

– Куда сейчас? – почти безучастно спрашивает Карл, сидящий рядом с серо-зеленым от боли отцом. Это чуть ни не первый за все время раз, когда Дэрил слышит его голос.

– Поехали к Ларри. – Дэрил называет адрес, ни о чем не думая. Если старик их не приютит, Мерлу придется плохо. До конца Ночи еще часа полтора, больницы откроются не раньше сигнала, и народу там будет столько, что не протолкнуться _(сколько же трупов остается в приемных покоях?)._

Ларри – единственная надежда, призрачная и неверная, но лучше так, чем прямо сейчас зарывать себя в могилу.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

– Я его все равно найду, – говорит Мишонн, одной рукой придерживая другую, когда фургон наконец отъезжает на достаточное расстояние от вышки, возле которой они до этого ждали Абрахама. На лбу у нее – крупные капли пота. Абрахам дал ей какую-то таблетку, но одной пилюлей тут не обойдешься.

– Можешь идти. Я тебя не держу.

Мишонн не отговорить, Андреа по себе знает, но попытаться можно:

– У тебя прострелено плечо и одна рука совсем не работает. Сама мне твердила, что нужно отличать мужество от самоубийственных порывов.

– Он зарезал моего мужа.

– Ты говорила, тот человек уже мертв.

– Мне нравится так думать, – скалит зубы Мишонн. – Для меня он уже все равно что мертв. Немного осталось.

– Как ты собралась его искать?

– О, я точно знаю, что он здесь. Я его чую. – Андреа видит, как Мишонн раздувает ноздри, словно и правда чует что-то кроме гари пожарища, полыхающего на верфях (Абрахам после себя там ничего не оставит). – Он меня – тоже. Я выколола ему глаз и собираюсь выколоть вто...

На этот раз Андреа успевает ее подхватить, хоть в ушах и звенит от прогремевшего совсем рядом выстрела.

У человека, вышедшего из тени, не хватает одного глаза и абсолютно точно нет ни единой здравой мысли в голове.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

До конца Ночи – час, до Ларри ехать примерно столько же, Мерл, кажется, считает, что лежать молча – невероятно скучно, а терпение у Дэрила не железное. Он за сегодня и так достаточно наслушался братцевых бредней.

– Знаешь, как это бывает? – блестит лихорадочно горящими в темноте глазами Мерл. – Допустим, ты приставляешь пистолет к чьей-то башке и говоришь отдать деньги, а иначе выстрелишь. Или наоборот, защищаешься. И чувствуешь сначала, как тебя захлестывает адреналином, попросту несет. Так, что море по колено и сам черт не брат, но не проходит и пяти минут, как наступает насыщение и какое-то отупение – мозги не варят совершенно. И ты не думаешь, а просто стреляешь, хоть был и другой выход.

Мерл резко втягивает воздух, пережидая, видимо, очередной приступ резкой боли, и Дэрил успевает пожалеть, что не замотал ему рот скотчем. Все лучше, чем бред, который брат проговаривает быстро, будто боясь не успеть.

По Рику непонятно, слышит он происходящее или окончательно ушел в себя, а Карлу болтовня Мерла, похоже, вовсе не мешает переживать какой-то сугубо личный кризис.

Брат тем временем продолжает:

– Другой выход – вот он, прямо перед тобой. Хватай деньги и уноси ноги. Или просто уноси ноги. Но нет, ты давишь пальцем на спусковой крючок с чисто физическим остервенением, в то время как твои мозги все еще пребывают в блаженном рассинхроне с телом. Сам вздрагиваешь от звука выстрела и сам же не можешь понять, на кой хрен тебе понадобилось действительно стрелять. Даже не скажешь, что это было помутнение рассудка, потому что это было его самое что ни на есть очищение, секунда полного освобождения от всего, включая здравый смысл. Что ты делаешь тогда? Истеришь? Стреляешься сам? При удачном раскладе отупения хватит еще на полчаса максимум, и ты успеешь унести ноги. При неудачном все может повернуться...

На второй запинке Дэрил все-таки не выдерживает и преувеличенно грубо толкает Мерла в неповрежденное плечо: «Заткнись и отдыхай». Его чуть не тошнит. Частично – от ужаса, потому что речь брата странна, она кажется слишком связной, словно Мерл пытается сказать что-то важное, но выразить нормально не может. Частично – от какого-то омерзения.

Ну хоть не от стыда. Стыдиться брата он не собирается, потому что чужаки им и так жизнью обязаны. Они все вместе в этом дерьме еще на час, и наплевать, что подумают эти люди.

Мерл может нести такую хрень, не затыкаясь, хоть весь день напролет. Дэрилу иногда кажется, что у брата речевой центр и центр боли в мозгу как-то связаны, потому что если обычно он молчит и скалит зубы на любую попытку заговорить, то боль развязывает ему язык на раз. Если что, его и пытать бы не пришлось.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

– Что же ты не пришла посмотреть на бои, Мишонн? – У него страшный голос, у этого Блейка, и вдвойне страшно слышать его рядом с собой. Андреа аккуратно опускает Мишонн на землю. Времени вытащить оружие нет, они у Блейка на прицеле. Попались, как мухи в паутину. Не вырваться, сколько ни барахтайся.

Ступает он почти неслышно. Не иначе как знает эти места вдоль и поперек. Еще бы, у него же здесь настоящая арена и персональная армия.

Слышатся другие шаги, далеко не такие осторожные. Губернатор на них не реагирует. Значит, доверяет. Значит, это с ним. Он не один, и шансов выбраться нет вообще.

Из-за его спины выходит смутно знакомый латинос. До этого Андреа видела его мельком перед тем, как он скрылся в дыму. Мишонн тянет ее за рукав. Андреа против воли переводит взгляд на нее.

Мишонн смеется. Тишину снова разрывает резким звуком.

От еще одного – наверное, сотого за сегодня – выстрела в ушах звенит на одной ноющей ноте. Андреа вскидывается, почти ожидая увидеть на своей груди расползающееся пятно и дыру от пули, но Мишонн все смеется, а Губернатор падает навзничь.

Выстреливший уходит так же молча, как и появился, и вслед за ним не появляется уже никто.

– В городе новый Губернатор. – У Мишонн на губах вскипает кровавая пена. Во всем происходящем есть что-то непоправимо неправильное. Андреа судорожно сглатывает горькую слюну и открывает было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Мишонн качает головой.

– Он мертв, а с меня уже достаточно крови и имен.

У нее яркие глаза: карие, живые, настоящие.

Когда они выцветают до белесого, мутного, Андреа кажется, что под ней снова идет трещинами тонкий весенний лед. И мстить за это некому.

 

*** * ***

**РИК**

На границе слышимости бормочет что-то без остановки Мерл. У него поистине бычье здоровье: крови из него должно было вылиться не меньше литра, а он все еще может шевелить языком. Рик пропускает все мимо ушей: это не для него, он здесь чужой, лишний. Незнакомец у смертного одра. И уйти невозможно, и оставаться неловко.

Час до конца, тридцать минут до конца, полчаса. Слишком медленно, и Рику кажется, что машина не едет на полной скорости – Шейн, в отличие от него, никогда не любил гонять, – а попросту тащится. Нога в ногу со временем.

В то, что это когда-то закончится, верится с трудом.

Дэрил, если судить по выражению лица, в конец не верит тоже.

Фургон наконец останавливается. Черт знает где, но это неважно. Важно совсем другое: успеть выиграть еще хоть немного времени для Мерла. Рик до сих пор не вполне понимает, что с ними произошло, но отплатить благодарностью за спасение кажется жизненно необходимым. Правда подождет.

За двадцать минут до окончания Судной ночи Дэрил с помощью Шейна и Карла затаскивает Мерла внутрь какого-то склада, и их всех даже не убивает на месте старик с удивительно яркой рыжиной в волосах.

Рик остается караулить снаружи ( _двадцать минут_ ), привалившись спиной к боку фургона, и жалеет, что не может втянуть в легкие весь воздух мира.

 

*** * ***

**АНДРЕА**

Протяжный, долгожданный, преждевременный сигнал об окончании Судной ночи звучит, когда Андреа ступает на порог дома, обведенного на греющейся у нее на груди карте.

Она зажмуривается до плывущих под веками кругов – не красных, нет, бледно-голубых, словно талая вода по весне, – снимает пистолет с предохранителя, открывает уже незапертую дверь – выключилась защита – и ступает внутрь.

Тонкий лен под ногами разлетается осколками, как тонкий лед. Под ним – глубокая полынья.

Андреа холодно.

Андреа спокойно.

Андреа еще не хорошо, но совсем скоро будет.

 

*** * ***

**ДЭРИЛ**

Мерл всегда был тикающей бомбой: не знаешь, когда взорвется. Жизнь как на вулкане, скучать некогда.

– Может, очнется, а может, и нет. – Ларри отирает пот со лба рукавом . – Сам видишь.

Дэрил видит, еще бы: это ведь он держал Мерла, когда тот начал вырываться. Он же вколол ему во вспухшую вену целый шприц какой-то дряни, которая подействовала спустя пару минут, вырубив брата и позволив вытаскивать пули, не отвлекаясь на его попытки освободиться.

У Ларри после их импровизированной операции руки по локоть в крови и вид как у пьяного подпольного хирурга после тяжелого дня. Нормальный человек к такому под нож никогда не ляжет. Но ни Мерл, ни Дэрил к нормальным явно не относятся.

Несмотря на выпивку, руки у старика двигались четко, размеренно и со знанием дела – Афганистан, еще бы. Ларри рассказывал, как один раз ему пришлось зашивать самого себя посреди пустыни. Видимо, не врал.

Дэрил ему по гроб жизни обязан – если Мерл изволит очухаться, – и платить по счетам придется точно. Но Ларри – не Губернатор, он даже Лори с Карлом внутрь пустил. Ларри ведет все дела честно, и перспектива отработки под его началом не слишком пугает.

Дэрил выглядит не лучшим образом. Он перепачкан кровью, но красный теперь – новый цвет надежды.

Рик все так же сидит на крыльце, и глаза у него полуприкрыты, но на звук шагов он поднимает голову. Совсем скоро у него из организма выветрятся остатки адреналина, и тогда Рик пожалеет, что так долго оставался на ногах. Но сейчас на лице у него спокойное, чуть ли не безмятежное выражение.

Под руку попадается какая-то не слишком грязная на вид линяло-красная тряпка. Может быть, Ларри протирает ей стекла, но сейчас и такая сгодится. Дэрил мочит ткань водой из бутылки, добавляя несколько капель жидкого антисептика, и протягивает Рику, опускаясь рядом с ним на пол:

– Оботрись.

Рик берет тряпку каким-то неловким жестом, словно у него перебиты пальцы, и кое-как вытирает лицо. Полностью всю грязь, пыль и кровь очистить сразу не получается, для этого придется сходить в душ. А на душ у Рика сил точно не хватит, разве что кто-то будет его держать, но на такое он точно не согласится.

– Я задолжал вам с братом свою благодарность. – Голос глухой, но слова Рик выговаривает четко, словно вкладывает в каждое особый смысл. – Без вас мы бы не выбрались.

Дэрил никогда не любил принимать благодарность – он просто не знает, как на такое реагировать, – поэтому просто кивает.

Тишина впервые за несколько часов не кажется настораживающей. У Ларри здесь словно не склад, а сущий рай: тихо, спокойно, безопасно. Залогом этого, правда, служат неограниченные запасы оружия, которое тот добывает черт знает где, но Дэрил не ханжа. Он не жалуется.

– Мерлу еще долго раны зализывать, Сопротивлению как-то придется обходиться без нас, – говорит он вскоре и даже не думает, насколько для него необычно хоть что-то рассказывать о себе или брате. Рик все еще незнакомец, но Дэрил ловит себя на мысли, что не ощущает этого. Понимает умом, но не чувствует.

Рик кивает. Слава богу, не говорит чего-нибудь вроде «вот увидишь, он поправится» и не начинает расспрашивать о том, чем они занимаются. Наверняка представляет – их давно считают чуть ли не террористами, подрывающими установленные Отцами общественные устои.

– Мы уедем, как только Лори и Карл немного придут в себя. Я знаю, что ты сделал для нас. Это все, что осталось от моей семьи.

У Дэрила разбитое в кровь лицо, у Рика – разбитое вдребезги сердце. Он, может, и не хочет этого показывать, но скрыть ему не удается.

Дэрил кладет руку Рику на плечо – снова не думая о том, насколько это ненормально для него, ведь он он старается избегать любого контакта, – на неповрежденный участок прохладной кожи:

– Можете оставаться здесь, сколько нужно, с Ларри я договорился. Он даст вам автомобиль. – Дэрил запинается, потому что это – та самая бессмысленная благотворительность, над которой издевается Мерл, но сейчас кажется очень важным закончить предложение: – Спасибо.

Рик кивает еще раз и закрывает глаза.

 

*** * ***

_Количество погибших в Вудбери – четыреста сорок семь человек._

_Они пролили за нас кровь, а мы запомним их имена._

_Вы живы._

_До следующей Судной ночи остается триста шестьдесят четыре дня._

**Author's Note:**

> Грамм, которая поддерживала меня с самого начала и трудилась над текстом ничуть не меньше, чем я.


End file.
